Puppy Love
by Zanandrea
Summary: Kagome found herself with a new dog that she highly didn’t want. But Happened's when she finds out a little secret about her new doggie?
1. Chapter 1

_**Plot: (Comedy Romance)**_

_**Kagome found herself with a new dog that she highly didn't want. But her Mother got it for her. It was very odd looking but cute. White with thick fur and gold eyes, witch was strange for a dog to have. But Kagome keep him in her room all the time and bathed him and all, this little dog go to her and she was happy to have him until the spell was broken and that little doggy turned into a big cute half demon named Inuyasha. Now Kagome has to hide him from her family and friends or something might happen. How in the world well she EVER deal. **_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Kunu**_

**"Kagome can you come to the kitchen I want to give you something."** Kagome's mother yelled to her. Kagome smiled and left her brother playing the game on his own. She walked into the kitchen and looked for her mother finding her standing with a leash and a dog at the end of it. **"Mom, why is there a dog in the house?"** She asked. Her mother laughed. **"Happy birthday!"** She smiled holding out the leash. Kagome gave a sad look, she dropped down and looked at the dog. Its white fur thick and shinny, his perusing gold eyes looking up at her almost sad and angry at the same time. Kagome sighed and toke the leash. _'A dog for my 16th birthday what great fun.'_ She thought to her self groaning.

She walked the dog up to her room and shut the door taking the leash off, and throwing it onto the desk she shook her head and jumped up on to her bed the dog jumping up into the bed with her. She blinked and let her head fall to the side. **"You don't look like a puppy I wonder how old you are."** She said poking him in the side. The dog moaned as she poked him. **"hmmm?"** Kagome muttered poking him again. Moaning again but not moving he looked over at her. Kagome poked him again her face turn bright with fun. The dog didn't moan this time he growled. Kagome dropped her hand and shook her head standing up and walking over to her window. **"I wonder if anyone else is going to get me a birthday present."** Kagome sighed walking over to her desk and sitting down. **"I better do my homework it might be my birthday but I don't want to fail."**

Kagome sighed and stopped her work and looking at the clock, it was super time but her mom didn't call her yet. She looked back at the dog. **"Hmm, do you have a name?"** She asked him even though she knew he wouldn't answer. The dog raised his head and looked at her and barked. Kagome blinked. **"So that is a yes."** She sighed and tapped her chin. **"How am I going to find it out though, there are so many named for a dog."** She sighed. **"I'll just call you Kunu."** She smiled. Kunu growled and laid his head down. Kagome sighed again and turned back around in her desk.

**"I wonder what is taking mom so long with dinner."** She sighed getting up and walking down starts to find a note in the kitchen. Went to the store dinner is on the counter watch Sota for me. Kagome laid it back on the table and looked over to the counter. **"Great left overs, Sota are still playing your game?"** She called into the living room. **"Yes, mom and grandpa left a few minutes ago."** Sota called back. **"Can you put your self to bed?"** She asked walking into the living room to go back to her room. Sota nodded.

Kagome shut her bed room door and grabbed her night clothes. Kunu lifted his head and looked over at her. She tock her shirt off but was not facing him. Kunu's eyes widen and blushed turning his head. After Kagome was dressed she walked over and bent down next to the bed. **"Can I have my bed now?"** She asked. Kunu snorted and jumped off the bed. Kagome smiled and moved the covers down and got in. Kunu walked into a corner and laid down facing the wall. Kagome shook her head and turned off the light, **"Kunu if you want to you can lay with me."** Kagome muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter 2: Kagome's Dairy.**_

Kagome home from school the next day coming into the house she found Kunu rubbing the cat with his paw in her room, Kagome blinked. **"Umm you like cats Kunu?"** She asked hoping she was just seeing things. Kunu snorted again and laid down. Kagome shock her head and walked over to the desk and put her bock bag down yawning and walking back out of her room.

She walked into the living room Soda was playing is game again. **"Hey Sota how was school?**" she asked. **"Cool, I found this book in here when I came home, your dog was reading it."** He said throwing a book at her feet. Kagome picked it up and looked at it, it said Kagome's Dairy with hearts all around it. **"Dog's can't read!"** She yelled. **"Mom Sota was reading my dairy!" **She yelled. Sota stopped his control and pointed at her. **"No your dome dog was, I hade nothing to do with your dome dairy!"** She announced. Kagome pointed back. **"Dog's can't read why would he read it anyway!?" **She yelled back. **"I don't know ask your dome dog!"** He argued.

There mom came in and shook her head. **"You two stop it."** She said. Sota sighed and picked his controller back up and went back to is game while Kagome stormed up stares.

Kagome busted into her room throwing the book onto the bed. **"Why would Kunu read my dairy Soda just wanted someone to blame it on!"** She announced. Kagome blinked and looked over at Kunu witch was sitting up looking at her along with the cat. **"What are you two looking at!?"** She yelled. The cat hissed and jumped off the bed leavening the room. Kunu growled. Kagome sighed and shook her head walking to her desk and sitting down.

Kagome woke up at her desk raising her head some of her homework stuck to her face she yawned. Kunu laughed or it sounded like he was laughing. Kagome blinked and pulled the paper from her face she turned and looked at him in the chair.** "I must have fell asleep, what time is it.." **She looked over to the clock. **"6:00am!?"** She yelled getting up and grabbing another pair of her clothes and starting to take off her other clothes. Kunu turned his head again and laid his head down.

Kagome jabbed her papers into her backpack and throw it over her shoulder running out her room and down stars. Sota and her mom was sitting down starts in there pj's they both looked at her. **"Kagome why is such a rush?" **He mom asked. **"I'm late for school."** She answered a confused look on her face. Sota laughed. **"Its Saturday."** Her mom smiled. Kagome dropped her backpack and she lowered. **"Sis, what is that on your face?"** Sota asked.** "Huh?"** Kagome turned and walked into the hall and looked at her self in the mirror she sighed, the ink from her work stuck on her face.

Kagome drug her self back up stars throwing her backpack into her room and going to the bathroom to wash her face. Kagome walked back into her room and laid down on the bed. **"Wow Saturday already."** She sighed. Looking over at Kunu she smiled. **"Want to go out side and walk around?"** She asked. Kunu snorted but stood up and jumped off the bed standing at the door. Kagome smiled and got up walking over to the door and they walked down stares.

After getting out side Kagome walked over to the old well shack. **"Kunu would you like a tour or just let you find out things on your own?"** She asked. Kunu snorted and started to sniff around. Kagome shook her head and walked down the hill to the old tree. She smiled and looked up at its old limbs. The wind started to blow her hair back and she looked down at the Kunu. **"It's a small place but its home."** She turned to him and bent down to pet his head.

**"I think you well come to like it here."** She smiled. Kunu looked up at her, her smiled getting to him but he refused to get all nice to her just because she smiled at him. Kunu growled and walked off. Kagome shook her head and turned back to the tree. Seeing Kunu walking over there she giggled. He sniffed the tree and few times turned and picked up his leg. **"Kunu you can't!"** She yelled taking off her shoe and throwing it at him.

Kunu yelped and jumped walking away a bit then came back and peed on her shoe, growled snorted and walked off. Kagome gave a disgusted look at walked off leaving the shoe.** "Kunu!"** She sighed. **"I really don't like that dog."** She moaned walking back in the house and going into the living room where Sota was back at his game.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: What my dog is so wired!**_

Kagome sighed and walked out of the house the next morning. **"Mom I am going out with my friends be back later!"** She called to her mother in the kitchen. **"Take Kunu with you, he needs some fresh air!"** She called back. Kagome moaned. **"Kunu come here boy!"** She called. Kunu was already out side he came over and sat down looking up at her. Kagome smiled and closed the house door taking off to meet her friends at the mall. **"Hey!"** She waved. Kunu fallowed close behind her.

**"Kagome what is that dog following you for?"** One of her friends asked. Kagome stopped in front of all them and turned looking at Kunu… **"Well he is my dog, mom got him for my birthday."** She smiled. Ayumi bent down and petted his ear. **"Well he is so cute!"** She giggled, Kunu sat down a started to scratch his front leg with his hind leg. **"That must hit the spot."** She giggled again.

Kagome shook her head. **"Any way what are you doing today?"** She asked. Eri and Yuka looked over at Kagome. **"Shopping duh!"** They all giggled. Kunu growled and snorted. The group left the mall and walked to a bigger one where dog's where allowed. Kagome sighed as she watched her friends try on cloths and throw some away, Kagome had already picked and bought her cloths and was waiting on her friends so they could go eat together.

Kagome looked down at Kunu witch was no longer at her feet she stood up and looked around. Finding him growling at a man that was about to leave with a hand full of clothes. Kagome blinked as the alarm went off and a officer grabbed him. Kagome walked over and garbed Kunu's new red color she bought him. She pulled him back over to the others where they stared at him.

**"That dog is wired. I never seen a dog do that."** Eri announced. Ayumi patted her knees trying to call Kuna into the dressing room with her. Kunu blushed and hide behind Kagome. **"Your dog is vary wired, what's his problem scared to come into a dressing room, he acts like he's human."** Ayumi commented. Kagome shrugged. **"I think he is cute, he has respeckt for his fellow man." Kagome giggled.**

A few hours latter Kagome and Kunu walked home Kagome could tell it was about to rain but her feet where killing her and she was tired. Kunu walked beside her walking home. **"Kunu how do you like my friend?"** She asked, Kunu growled and snorted.

Kagome sighed.** "You can't blame them for thinking your wired, you do act like a human at times."** She shook her head and laughed. **"Look at me I'm talking to a dog!"** Finally they where home Kagome smiled and ran the rest of the way into the house waited for Kunu to come in then walked into the kitchen. **"I'm home!" **She picked up the note on the counter again.

The food is in the fridge something came up me and grandpa tock sota so you have the house to your self tonight.

Kagome shrugged and went to her room, she just ate with her friends and if she ate any more she would burst. Kagome walked into the room to find Kunu reading a book on the past times. She blinked. **"Kunu? God I have a wired dog!!"** She announced grabbing to book. **"No reading ok, I don't like my dog reading in my room."** She announced. Kunu was starting to scare her and she was about to kick him out but she didn't want a good looking dog like him to be out an alone.

Kagome sighed and toke out her dairy laid down on her bed and started to make an entry in it when Kunu came and laid beside her. **"You're not that bad of a dog…" **Kagome smiled rubbing his ears and giggling at his foot moving.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: OMG MY DOG TALKS!**_

**"Kunu where are you!?"** Kagome searched frantically for her missing dog, she hadn't even got out of her pj's yet and she was running around the house trying to find him. **"Kunu!?"** She yelled out. Sota came down the stares. **"Sis, what are you looking for?" **He asked. Kagome looked over at him. **"Kunu wasn't in my bedroom this morning, I can't find him anywhere in the house!"** Kagome yelled. **"Calm down hunny, he probably went out, I am sure he's in the yard some where." **Her mother told her walking down stairs and into the room. Kagome nodded and raced out side to find him.

**"Kunu!"** She yelled looking around for him. **"Kunu!"** She looked everywhere and still didn't find him. **"Mom I am going out to look for him!"** She called into the house. **"Kagome get dressed first!"** Her mom answered. Kagome forgot she was not yet out of her Pj's she ran up to her room and got dressed and ran back down and out to look for her dear dog.

Kagome was looking for hours and still had not found him, it had started raining so Kagome thought she would head home. She sighed and started to walk home. **"Where did you go Kunu?"** She wondered. Walking home Kagome saw and white blob in a ditch close to the road, hoping it was Kunu she slide down the small hill and ran over to it. She smiled, yes it was Kunu he was ok. **"Kunu!"** She yelled as she came up on him she could tell he was hurt. Kagome dropped to her knees next to him.

She petted his face and he looked up at her. Kagome looked at him trying to find out what was wrong with him. She felt his leg it was broken, she bent down and picked him up, his muddy fur felt odd agents her flesh. Kunu started to whimper but Kagome had to get him to the house. She walked back up the hill he was so heavy she almost couldn't carry him but she wasn't going to leave him. She had to get him close to the house so she could call for her family. Finally getting to the house she walked him on to the door but holding him she couldn't open the door.** "Sota, Momma!"** She called. The door opened and her Grandpa stood there.

Kagome brought Kunu into the house and walked him up to her room and laid him on her bed, the dirt and mud on his white fur falling off onto the bed. She sighed and bent down next to him petting him as her mother called the vet. Kagome was tired; she had never thought a dog could be that heavy.

Kagome woke when Kunu started to lick her check, she giggled and opened her eyes to look up at the vet checking Kunu's leg. Kagome blinked and rubbed her check standing she watched the vet. **"Is he going to heal?"** She asked. The vet looked at her. **"After he was hit he had to have walked on it, its badly damaged but it well heal fine, good thing you found him, if he would have walked any more then it would not have healed right but you saved his leg."** He said looking over to Kagome. Kagome smiled and looked down to Kunu's now wrapped hind leg.

The vet turned to Kagome's mother that just came into the room. **"He well be fine, just don't let him walk much or he might damage it more."** He said walking out of her room.

Kagome's mother helped her move Kunu off the bed and into the bath room to bathe him. As Kagome's mom changed the sheet. After he was bathed Kagome and her mother toke him back into the bed room and on Kagomes bed.

The next morning Kagome got up to get ready for school when her mom came in.** "Kagome would you like to stay home with Kunu today, he had a hard time yesterday and it would be better for someone to stay with him."** Kagome turned and nodded to her mother. She smiled back and left the room. Kagome looked over to Kunu. **"Move over him sleeping in today."** She laughed. She had to wash her sheets from the mod and dirt and now they where a blue purple color. 

After waking up Kagome looked down to Kunu. She smiled and sat up petting him. **"You shouldn't run away."** Kagome sighed and looked around her room. Kunu looked up at her. **"Why did you save me?"** He asked. Kagome blinked and looked down at him. Her eye twitched then she jumped out of the bed. **"Dog's don't talk, why are you talking to me!?"** She yelled. Kunu sighed. **"I am not a dog."** He growled. Kagome blinked her heart racing. **"I must be dreaming."** She announced. **"No your not dreaming."** He answered.

Kagome walked over to him and bent down. **"Kunu why haven't you talked to me before?"** She asked. Kunu looked over at her. **"My name is Inuyasha."** He told her snorting a bit. **"Inuyasha……. I like it better then Kunu.."** She laughed. Inuyasha growled. **"You didn't answer me, why did you save me?"** He asked again. Kagome sighed and laid her elbow on the bed and laid her head on her hand. **"Because you're my friend, it wouldn't be very nice to have just left you there."** She answered. Inuyasha just started up at her, didn't say anything.

Kagome smiled. **"So if your not a dog what are you?"** She asked. **"A Demon."** He answered. Kagome shook her head. **"I don't believe in demons."** She argued. **"Then how am I talking to you?"** He asked Kagome tapped her chin. **"Well…… Ok, but why are you a dog?"** She asked. **"Well I am under a spell, I have been for over 100 years. I won't grow any older or die until it is broken."** He told her. Kagome sighed. **"Well don't talk around the family, they well flip."** She told him.

**"Kagome who are you talking to?"** Her mother asked walking into her room. Kagome jumped up and looked at her mother. **"Ummm, I am talking to Inuyasha."** She said.. **"You know its better for them make them feel more at home."** She smiled. Her mother looked at her funny, Kagome wondered what she said. **"Who is Inuyasha?"** She asked. Kagome sighed.** "Kunu, its his new name, I like it better!'** She smiled. Her mother shook her head. **"If you change it all the time he well never learn it."** Her mother scolded. **"Well its staying Inuyasha."** Kagome smiled.

Her mother left the room and Kagome walked over and shut her door. **"Almost busted"** She wiped her forehead. She walked over to her desk and sat down bringing out her dairy, then she gasped and turned to Inuyasha. **"YOU DID READ MY DAIRY DIDN'T YOU!?"** She yelled. Inuyasha looked over at her and snorted. **"It isn't even worth reading."** He said. Kagome balled up her fist and sighed. **"I hate dogs."** She groaned. **"Good cause I am not a dog."** He smiled laying his head down on his legs. Kagome shook her head and stared to write in her dairy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: The spell.**_

**"Come on Kagome get up you'll miss school!"** Her mom called to her from out side her bedroom door. Kagome grounded and pushed her self up, she looked down to Inuyasha. **"Morning." **She smiled getting out of bed. Inuyasha snorted and lifted his head looking at her. Kagome scrunched up her nose and snorted back at him witch looked really wired in a funny way. Kagome walked over to her clothes and picked them up when it dawned on her, she had changed while Inuyasha was in the room. She blushed bright and turned around. **"Inuyasha turn around."** She muttered. Inuyasha looked up at her and rolled his eyes turning around so he couldn't see her.

Kagome smiled and started to take her clothes off, Inuyasha turned his head over his shoulder a bit to watch her but she had her back turned to him and all her could see was her back anyway. Kagome sighed and picked up her backpack and ran down the stares where she grabbed lunch and ran out the door. **"Bye Mom!"**

After school Kagome was ready to relax, and even had her upset and she was not sure as to what she was going to do about it the next day, She had forgotten all about Inuyasha and came in her room not noticing him, she throw her bag onto the bed she jumped at him howling in pain.** "Woman I do have a hurt leg you know!"** He complained. Kagome blinked and looked down at him she had throw her backpack on his hind leg. She covered her mouth. **"I am so sorry I didn't mean to really!"** She answered.

**"Its fine just get it off!"** He growled. Kagome pulled her bag off his leg and put it on the floor. She sighed and walked over to her chair at the desk where she turned around so she would face Inuyasha. **"Hey, Inuyasha, what would you do if a girl you liked was liking someone else?"** She asked. Inuyasha looked up at her. **"Hojo huh, well I wouldn't know I never really liked anyone."** He grumbled. Kagome smiled and petted his head. **"You had to like someone, I mean so many years and not even one caught your attain?"** She asked. Inuyasha lifted his head and sighed. **"I would not be here if I did, or would I be talking to you so no I didn't."** He groaned. Kagome sighed.** "What has to happen for the spell to be broken?"** Kagome asked wanting to know everything.

**"Well I have to turn human and the person I love has to tell me they love me and mean it, if not I turn back into a dog forever and have the same life span as a dog then die, witch is rather silly if you ask me, I mean it's a dome thing that well never happen so I don't even worry about it anymore."** He answered. Kagome thought about it for a moment. **"Why do you have a spell on you?" She asked. "Well….. A woman I did love put it on me, her name was kikyou."** He sighed the painful memory tearing him up a little inside.

Dropping the subject Kagome dropped back in her chair and thought on what she was going to say tomorrow. **"So what is the matter?"** Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed and looked at her dog. **"Well Hojo is really nice I like him a lot but he asked another girl out today, and he said he wanted to talk to me tomorrow but I don't know what it is about."** She looked away. **"Just be yourself, I mean just say what comes to mind."** He sighed. Kagome blinked. **"Why am I getting advice from my dog?" **She asked herself turning her chair around to the desk. **"I am not a dog!"** Inuyasha snapped. Kagome shock her hand. **"Yea yea you're a demon."** Kagome pulled out her dairy to start to write when she found fang marks on the cover.

**"Inuyasha you read my dairy again didn't you!?"** She yelled turning around. Inuyasha snickered. **"Just filling in some blanks."** He turned and snorted at her. **"Nothing I don't already know."** Kagome grumbled and stood up throwing the pen at him. **"You little annoying… Don't touch my dairy it has nothing to do with you so don't mess with it!"** She snapped grabbing the pen and hitting him on the butt with it. **"Hey what was that for!?"** He yelled.

**"You really are dome when it comes to girls, all you know is how to be a dog!"** She yelled. Inuyasha sat up and got into her face. **"Because I am a dog!"** He argued. **"Not a very good one running away and almost getting your self killed!"** She argued back. **"I would have been fine!"** He got closer as she did almost nose to nose they glared at each other. Sota opened the door and looked funny at his sister. **"Mom Kagome is trying to kiss the dog!"** He yelled down to her. Kagome jumped and looked over at him. "**I am not, get out of my room!"** She screamed.

**"Just came to tell you super is done, should was set a place for the dog to?"** He laughed. Kagome groaned and acted like she was going to throw the book at him as soda closed the door and running down stairs thinking she would fallow. Kagome raced down after him. Inuyasha snorted and jumped down from the bed limping down the stairs slipping a bit he stumbled making a loud noise. Kagome looked into the living room from the kitchen and walked in. **"Inuyasha are you ok, you know you shouldn't be walking."** She announced walking over trying to help him. Inuyasha whimpered a bit but could say nothing.

Sitting next to Kagome at the table while they ate Inuyasha sniffed the great food and wished he could have some. Kagome gave him a few bits now and then. **"I was only playing when I said let him sit at the table, dang are you falling in love with your dog!?"** Soda laughed. Kagome glared over at him while putting some food in her mouth. Kagome's mother looked over at her. **"Kagome how was school?"** She asked. Kagome wasn't to sure school was a little annoying to her that day but she had fun none the less. **"It was great, soft ball is a real killer though I'm still sore!"** She laughed.

Inuyasha looked over at her. _'What is so funny about dieing?'_ he thought to him self.** "Well you have to get fit to beat it beside its good for your body."** He mother smiled. Inuyasha blinked. _'Death good for the body, what was wrong with these people.'_ He sighed. Kagome sneaked another food group to him, he smiled and ate it fast so no one would see. Kagome looked at sota. **"So what about your day?"** She asked. Sota smiled and looked to the roof as if trying to remember everything that happened. **"Well my friend got me a new race car, he gives me a lot of things I don't even like."** He sighed pulling out a little toy that looked like a kitten it was even kitten size. **"And I don't even know what this is."** He shrugged. Kagome grabbed it and looked at it while Inuyasha barked, Kagome shrugged and gave it to him. He toke it and put it in the set with him showing on it.

**"If you like it you can have it."** Sota grumbled glaring at Kagome. **"Well I was looking at the old tree today and I was thinking on the history of that tree anyone like to hear it?"** Grandpa came in. Kagome and Soda looked at him. **"No….."** They said in a annoyed voice.

After dinner Kagome helped Inuyasha up to the room. **"Well that was a interesting conversations."** Kagome laughed getting ready for bed. Inuyasha snorted and laid down on the bed. **"If you say so."** He answered starting to chew on it toy. Kagome climbed into bed petted Inuyasha a bit and laid down. **"Goodnight and sweet dreams Inuyasha."** She said before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_** Chapter six: the bite.**_

The next morning Kagome rushed to school in a hurry. That she totally forgot her lunch.

**"Hey Kagome!"** Hojo yelled. Kagome turned and waved smiling. **"Hey Hojo!"** Kagome called. Hojo pulled his bike over to hey and stopped. **"Hey, would you like to go out some time?"** He asked. Kagome blushed and bit and looked up at him. **"I thought you asked Sara out she was looking forwarded to it."** Kagome asked. Hojo shock his head.** "I never asked her out, my friend asked her out for me, I am not going out with her."** He smiled at Kagome **"So is it a date?" **he asked. Kagome nodded.

Turning to start walk with Hojo she heard whining. Turning around she found Inuyasha holding her lunch. Kagome blinked and ran back to him. **"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be walking!"** She yelled running up to him and bending down. **"You shouldn't have come here."** She told him worried. Hojo stopped to wait for her, Kagome sighed and tock her launch. **"Thank you for my lunch though Inuyasha, it was really nice of you to bring it to me."** She smiled. Inuyasha snorted and looked away.** "You're mom asked me to."**

Kagome blinked. **"Why would she ask you to bring me this, she don't even know you can talk!"** She yelled but blinked and looked back to Hojo smiling and rubbing her head. **"Well I am leaving then."** He growled turning around. Kagome grabbed his tail to stop him. **"Wait I'll take you home."** She announced standing up and running back to Hojo. **"I well see you later I have to take my dog home, his leg is hurt and I want to make sure he is safe!"** She smiled walking back to Inuyasha.

**"Kagome what about school?"** He asked. Kagome shrugged.** "So what I well be a little late not going to hurt me much."** She smiled. Inuyasha looked up at her and sighed.** "Kagome….."** He started. Kagome looked down at him. **"Hmmhmmm?"** She asked. **"Why do you care so much?"** He asked. Kagome laughed. **"You're my friend, beside it wouldn't be great to let my dog die."** She looked back up. Inuyasha stopped. **"Is that all you see me as is a DOG, I already told you I AM NOT a dog!"** He yelled. The people around them stopped and looked at Inuyasha. Kagome blinked. **"Sorry doggie food, makes his stomach gurgle."** She said smiling walking fast Inuyasha right after her.

After leaving the area she stopped and looked back at him glaring. **"No I don't see you just as a dog, you might not BE a dog but AT the moment you ARE, so until you turn into a human you ARE a dog."** She argued. **"I am not a dog, I am a demon!"** He argued back. Kagome shook her head and sighed bending down.** "Look Inuyasha, I get your not a dog, but to everyone else you are, there is no way I can call you a demon with out people looking at me funny."** She smiled. Inuyasha snorted and looked away. **"Fine, but only around other people am I a dog."** He grumbled. Kagome nodded and they started to walk home again.

Kagome sighed and looked over to the house door her mother brushing out the dirt from the house with the broom. **"Hey mom!"** She called. Her mother turned and looked at her.** "Oh school is already over?"** He mother asked. Kagome shook her head and pointed down to Inuyasha. **"I had to bring him home, He shouldn't be walking Mom."** She called. Her mother blinked. **"I didn't even notice he left."** She confessed. **"Why don't you go a head and stay home, It would be sorry for you to go so late." **Her mother smiled.

Kagome blinked and sighed walking on into the house and up to her room where she waited for Inuyasha. **"I thought mom sent you?"** She asked looking at him as he walked in the door. **"I lied."** Inuyasha snorted jumping up on the bed. Kagome laughed and pulled out a black shirt and blue jeans from her closet giving him the sign to turn around, as she got dressed.

Kagome Turned and looked out the window, she sighed and opened it the wind blowing her hair back. She smiled and closed her eyes. Inuyasha turned and looked up at her. **"Inuyasha why did Kikyou put a spell on you, I mean what did you do so wrong?"**

She asked looking over to him as he turned to face her. **"Because I stole something from her."** He said lowering his head. Kagome sighed. **"You stole something from someone you loved?"** She asked. Inuyasha looked up at her. **"We hade a agree meant, she betrayed me, that is all."** He groaned. Kagome sighed and looked back out the window. **"That was not right, Well she is probably dead now anyway."**

Kagome left the window and laid down on the bed with Inuyasha, she yawned and fell asleep before she noticed she was even tired. Inuyasha walked up the bed and snuggled up close to her covering his face with her neck.

The next morning Kagome woke Inuyasha winning in his sleep, Kagome yawned and sat up before she noticed what was going on, she shock Inuyasha. **"Inuyasha, wake up." **She whispered in his ear, he woke and looked up to her growling biting hard on her hand. Kagome jumped up out of the bed. **"Ouch, Inuyasha its me!"** She yelled holding her now bleeding hand. Inuyasha blinked and snorted then looked down at her hand the blood dripping down on to the floor.

His ears laid back and he whimpered a bit. Kagome held back her tears from the pain as she left the room walking into her bathroom. She washed it and wrapped it with a ace bandage. Kagome sighed and walked back into the room not looking at him. **"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."** He started. **"No I understand, beside it didn't hurt at all."** She stopped him not looking at him she grabbed her backpack and walking out not looking at him.


	7. Chapter 7

(( Get Ready for a nice long laugh! ))

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Boyfriend?**_

Kagome sighed and looked down at her bandaged hand, it still hurt and she wasn't sure why Inuyasha had bit her, a bad dream of past things is the first thing that came to her mind. She sighed staring at her hand as she walked home, she had found her self looking at it often that day, she looked up to find Inuyasha. **"Inuyasha, what are you doing, you shouldn't be walking."** She announced. Inuyasha had pulled off the bandage and his leg, and it was totally healed already. **"Kagome I came to walk you home."** He muttered walking over to her. Kagome sighed and dropped her arm to the side. **"Kagome I am sorry I bit you."** He said looking up at her. **"I suppose I was having a bad dream."** He growled looking down.

**"A dream of the past?"** She asked looking away from him. Inuyasha blinked and looked up at her his tail wagging a bit.** "Yes, of the past."** He smiled. Kagome looked down at him and smiled back.

That night Kagome went to bed early she wrapped Inuyasha into her arms like he had been there forever. But that morning she woke to find a handsome half demon in her bed. Kagome was curled up in his arms her face in his bare chest and her arm and hands close to her body, she felt the warmth and looked up to find a handsome face, silver hair and white ears she blinked to make sure it was real then jumped from bed.

**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"** She screamed grabbing a staff her grandfather had gave to her, that was laying by the door. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at her. **"Kagome?"** He asked Kagome's eyes widen as he sat up the covers falling. **"Inuyasha!?"** She answered. Inuyasha looked down at himself, he was Human he blinked and looked up at her and pulled the covers off walking over to her.** "Kagome."** he muttered. Kagome closed her eyes and turned around blushing a bright red, Inuyasha had no clothes on.

Inuyasha sighed.** "Kagome, I don't have any clothes."** He announced. **"I seen that.. I mean yea, errr." **Kagome blinked she had no clothes for him ether. She turned around and motioned for him to stay then left the room, a few seconds latter coming back with a red shirt and blue jeans. **"Put them on."** She told him leaving the room, Kagome stood out side her bed room blushing she could fell her heart in her mouth.

**"Ok Kagome I'm dressed."** Inuyasha called to her. Kagome toke a deep breath and walked into the room shutting the door behind her. **"What happened?"** She asked looking him up at down. Inuyasha shrugged. **"I don't know."** He answered. Kagome walked over to him and looked up at him his doggie ear flicking a bit. Kagome sighed and brushed his hair back from his face. **"I thought you would look different, and be bigger, you know being a demon and all."** She confessed. Inuyasha's ears laid back a bit. **"Well, I am not full demon I am half."** He sighed looking at her.

**"Oh well its better that way, now I don't have to hide you some place big."** She giggled. Inuyasha looked up at her. **"What are we going to do about your family, they well expecting a dog."** He had a point. Kagome sighed and turned looking around the room a bit thinking on what to do, when he mother knocked on the door.** "Kagome I am coming in."** She called. Kagome jumped. **"Umm hold on mom!"** Kagome yelled back. She turned to Inuyasha.

She had to hide him some where but where, she pushed him into the closet. **"Don't make a sound!"** She whispered closing the door as her mom opened her door. **"Come on we are going out remember Saturday."** Her mom reminded her. Kagome sighed. **"I don't know mom, I really don't fell good. Can I stay home?"** She asked. Her mom laughed. **"Oh Kagome don't be so boring come on I'll help you pick out what to wear."** Her mom said walking over to the closet. **"Mom no!"** Kagome yelled throwing her self in front of the closet door so it couldn't be opened. Her mom gave her a strange look.

**"Maybe there is something wrong with you, do you have a fever?" **She asked felling her head. Kagome coughed in hopes that she could get her mom out of the room. **"No, come on Kagome get ready to go, we are leaving in an hour."** She said letting go of the closet door and walking out. Kagome sighed and turned opening the door. **"That was close, Good thing she didn't open the door we would be goners." **She announced.

Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the closet. Kagome sighed she had to get dressed but couldn't get him out of the room so she could. **"Inuyasha turn around so I can get dressed." **She announced knowing it was the only way. Inuyasha growled and turned looking at the floor. Kagome pulled her night cloths off and looked in for something to wear. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder. Kagome pulled out a blue sleeveless shirt and black jeans. Inuyasha watched as she slipped her clothes on.

Kagome turned just as Inuyasha looked back to the floor. **"So what are you going to do all day?"** She asked. Inuyasha sighed. **"The same thing I do every day."** He turned and looked at her. Kagome laughed and left the room.

That night Kagome sat with her family in eating at a restaurant. They where laughing and having a good time. Kagome looked up to the window behind her mother and grandpa. Sota sat next to the wall next to her. She sighed wondering what Inuyasha was doing, when she dropped her fork as she looked up at Inuyasha sitting in the window, she looked around to see if anyone else had seen him, she smiled at her mom. **"I'll be right back I have to go to the bath room."** She stood up and walked to the bath room door but snuck over to and left walking out side.

**"Inuyasha!"** She called out. Inuyasha dropped down in front of her. **"You can't fallow me ever where I go someone well see you!" **She announced. **"So they won't know who I am."** He growled. Kagome shook her head. **"So they well see your ears beside, I don't want to have to make something up as to why I have a man fallowing me around!"** She argued. **"So Kagome who is your friend?"** Her mother asked her hands on her hips. Kagome jumped and turned around. **"Umm a friend from school, I uhh saw him out here and came to say hi."** She smiled. **"Would you like to join us?"** Her mother asked.

Kagome moaned as Inuyasha agreed and they walked back in going over to sit down her mother pulling sota over with them and Kagome sliding in Inuyasha taking the outside.

**"So Inuyasha are you a good friend of Kagome?" **She asked. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. **"A best friend."** Kagome answered smiling, Inuyasha nodded. Kagome's mother looked at her. **"He's a cutie Kagome." **She laughed. Kagome blushed.

She looked over at Inuyasha he was cute she didn't notice before seeming he was her dog. **"So what is your name?"** She asked. Kagome gasped and sat up straight. **"Inuyasha."** He answered. Kagome had hoped he wouldn't answer but he did. **"Kagome isn't that your dogs name?"** Sota asked. Kagome sighed.** "Well I named Inuyasha after him."** She said trying to come up with something. **"Why"** Sota asked. Kagome had only one Idea, and she couldn't wait to form another one. **"Because he is my boyfriend."** She said grabbing Inuyasha arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

Her mom smiled.** "So what is with the ears?"** She asked. Kagome gulped. Inuyasha did the same not sure as to what to say. **"Well they are fake, I was playing around with some old things and found them."** He smiled.

After super they headed home, they asked Inuyasha if he wanted a ride home but he told them his dad would come pick him up. Kagome came into her room and laid down in her bed. Her mother came in. **"Inuyasha is a real sweet heart, you should stick with him."** She smiled. **"By the way where is the dog?"** She asked. Kagome sighed thinking of a answer. **"I don't know I think he ran away again, I went out looking for him but I can't find him."** She answered. Her mother shrugged and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes it had been a long day and she had never lied so much in her life. She heard the light knock on the window and jumped up she had forgot about Inuyasha, she opened the window and he climbed inside. **"That was a close one, next time wear a hat!"** She yelled. Inuyasha nodded and blinked. **"So are we going to bed?"** He asked. Kagome blinked, we bed she hadn't thought of it like that, she was sleeping with a guy four 2 weeks she nodded and got into bed facing the wall Inuyasha got into bed with her his back to hers.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, she was to tired to think up things to say and Inuyasha was already her boyfriend witch was rather odd she was dating her dog, what next getting married to him, she shook her head and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight : The Shower O

Kagome woke the next morning wrapped in Inuyasha's arms again, she yawned a bit and pulled her self from him getting up and noticing she never changed into her night cloths. Kagome sighed and walked to her closet and pulled out her clothes then left her room and walked down to the door not to far from her room in the hall, opening the door she walked into the bath room and closed the door behind her laying her clothes on the sink and stared up the shower Kagome undressed and stepped into the shower letting the water run down her body.

**"I can't believe I am still letting him sleep in my bed, I have got to get him something to sleep in or some where to sleep."** She sighed as she heard the door open and shut wishing she had a lock on the door. **"Sota get out I am taking a shower!"** She yelled picking up the shampoo and putting some on her hand. Kagome still heard things moving and she looked out the shower the curtain covering her. **"Sota!" **She stared to yell when she saw Inuyasha sitting there starching the back of his ear with his foot. **"Inuyasha what are you doing in here!?"** She screamed not thinking about what her family would think.

Inuyasha looked at her. **"Your mother was cleaning your room where else did you want me to go?"** He asked. Kagome blushed a bright red and hide her self in the shower when she heard a knock on the door.** "Kagome I need to pick up the cloths from the basket so I'm coming in."** Her mother yelled to her. Kagome jumped and looked at Inuyasha, he couldn't hide anywhere what was she going to do with him. What would her mother think about Inuyasha being in the bathroom with her.

Inuyasha stood up and looked around for a place to hide but he couldn't find one. **"Kagome what do I do?"** He asked. Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower with her just in time as her mother walked into the room, Kagome made him stay turned around but he was still getting wet and so were his clothes. **"Kagome the clothes on sink are clean right?"** Her mother asked holding the basket of clothes and pointing at hers. **"Yes mom."** She answered her hole face red with embarrassment.

Finally her mother left and Kagome bushed Inuyasha out.** "Oh that was so close."** She stammered looking at him. **"Just stay there while I finch my shower and well get you out and get you some new clothes."** She sighed and went back into the shower.

A few moments later Kagome pulled Inuyasha from the bathroom sneaking down the hall to her room when her mother's voice stopped her. **"Kagome why was Inuyasha in the bathroom with you?"** She asked her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. Kagome stopped and turned, Inuyasha did the same, Kagome sighed it was up she couldn't say anything that would cover for this. She sighed and looked up at her mom.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Inuyasha meets Hojo.**_

Kagome pulled Inuyasha along by his hand walking him down the street thinking back on what he had told her mother.

Her mother caught them walking out of the bathroom. She stood behind them tapping her foot at the two. **"Why was you in the bath room with Kagome?" **They both turned. **"Well you see, I claimed throw the window, its my fault really, but she was dressed."** He said trying to cover for them. Her mother stood still a stern look on her face. **"Well don't do it again."** Kagome sighed she couldn't believe her mom fell for it. Kagome walked pass a store but stopped stepping back and looking into the window to see her friends with Hojo, she blushed and looked at Inuyasha.,who was looking down at their hands blushing a bit. Kagome blinked then looked back at her friends and Hojo witch had seen her and was waving. She jumped back and pulled Inuyasha away from the window and out of sight. **"Stay"** She ordered then walked into to store smiling.

**"Kagome who was that?"** Ayumi asked looking past her at the window. Kagome blushed and waved her hands in front of her. **"Oh no one, just someone I meet, he doesn't like strangers."** She smiled hoping they bought it. **"Where is your dog?"** They asked. Kagome blinked. **"Lost."** She looked over at Hojo and smiled.

Inuyasha came into the store and walked up behind Kagome, she looked at everyone then turned around and screamed. **"Inuyasha SIT!"** She yelled. Inuyasha admittedly sat down and the group titled their head a large question mark over there head. **"Don't do that Inuyasha I could have really had a heart attack!"** She put her hand over her heart and breathed in. Inuyasha stood back up and looked at her then back at Hojo. **"Kagome who is your friend?"** Hojo asked. Kagome started to sweat how was she going to explain this one.

**"Well… Ummm, he is Inuyasha, my…"** She stopped trying to think of an answer when Inuyasha answered for her. **"Her Boyfriend."** He admitted. Kagome's draw dropped and looked at him dazed. Her friends smiled and nudged Kagome in the shoulder. **"Why didn't you tell us about this hunk!?"** They complained while Hojo stared at Inuyasha. **"Kagome, are we still getting clothes?"** He asked. Kagome started to blush and nodded.

**"Well all go, beside I can help Inuyasha get some good clothes."** Hojo announced. Kagome moaned in frustration.

Hojo pulled Inuyasha off with him while Kagome and her friends stayed in the girls section laughing.

Hojo looked at Inuyasha watching Kagome's every move. **"She is a special girl isn't she?"** Hojo admitted. Inuyasha nodded not paying attrition as to what he had said.** "Do you love her?"** He asked. Inuyasha nodded again still not hearing a word he had said. Then a hand was moved in his face. **"What!?" **Inuyasha growled turning to him.** "Looking for cloths come on try these on."** He throw him a few clothes and Inuyasha blinked not sure as to what to do. Inuyasha started to take off his shirt until Hojo stopped him.** "In the changing room!"** He sighed pointing to the room.

**"Kagome why didn't you tell us about him!!"** Her friends yelled. Kagome blinked and sighed. **"Do you love him!?"** They keep on. Kagome blushed and waved her hands around. **"No, its not like that!"** She started to scream when Inuyasha walked over in his new clothes tight black shirt and blue jeans and a necklace of purple purls, he still had the red hat on Kagome made him wear. Kagome blushed and smiled at him. Her friends looked at Inuyasha. **"Oh he is so hot!"** They spoke to each other.

They started walking home, Inuyasha and Kagome walked together on the way home, Inuyasha holding many bags of clothes in one hand. **"So how did you like everything?"** Kagome asked looking over at him. Inuyasha looked back at her. **"It was cool."** He answered. Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand locking there fingers together.** "Glad you like everything."** She smiled and laid her head on his should. Inuyasha blushed but smiled after a while. **"So am I."** He answered.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten: The Car.**_

Kagome woke up looking at Inuyasha awake starring at her. Kagome blinked and smiled Inuyasha came closer to her and bend down to kiss her Kagome blushed and kissed back after the shock hade left. Pulling away she smiled at the words from his mouth. **"I love you."** She nodded. "I love you to."

**"Kagome… Kagome… KAGOME!?"** Kagome opened her eyes and jumped up looking over to see Inuyasha standing in the corner his face shocked and a little surprised.** "What!?**" She asked yawning. **"YOU KISSED ME!!"** He yelled. Kagome looked over at him and her face turned red and she waved her hands around. **"No I didn't!!!"** She pulled the covers up so you could only see from her eyes up. **"And you said."** He stopped not wanting to say the words not wanting to omit to anything.

Kagome's face turned bright red. **"I DIDN'T STOP SAYING THAT just… just.. SIT!"** She screamed throwing off the covers and standing up remembering that she only had just a shirt and panties on she blushed even more, and Inuyasha sat down looking at her his eyes got wide knowing he had to sleep on the floor and that she had to have taken her sweat pants off during the night, he started to blush. **"Inuyasha turn around!**" Kagome yelled so embarrassed.

**"Kagome what is the yelling!?**" Her mother and Sota came in just as Inuyasha was standing up. Kagome blushed even more. **"AHHHHH, SOTA MOMMA!!!"** She screamed.** "KAGOME!"** Her mother yelled Inuyasha put his hands over his doggie ears that had been covered with a cap the day before. Kagome's mother grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulling him out the door, Kagome pulled her sweat pants on and grabbed his other arm. **"Mom!" **She yelled. Her mother tugged on him. **"Let us explain!"** She yelled. **"Why, you where in the same room with no PANTS!" **Her mother argued. Kagome tugged on him. **"But you don't understand, Inuyasha is Kunu, Kunu is Inuyasha, Inuyasha is the dog!!"** She yelled. Her mother let got of Inuyasha making both of them tumble over Kagome fell but Inuyasha caught him self.

**"What, we bought you a man!?"** Her mother asked looked at Inuyasha helping Kagome to her feet. **"He was under a spell, I was going to tell you." **She wasn't really but things ended that way. Her mother blinked. **"Your dating your DOG!?"** She asked. Kagome blushed and Sota laughed. Inuyasha pinned his ear back and growled a bit.

After everything was explained Inuyasha was now staying in Sota's room and Kagome was glad about that she didn't have to worry about to much now. Kagome sat in class yawning and looking around the room until she saw Inuyasha at the window, He had his cap on but he would still be seen, Kagome blushed and Sighed rising her hand. **"Could I have the pass please?" **She asked. The teacher nodded and Kagome stood up and turned to the window silently telling Inuyasha to go to the roof. 

Kagome meet Inuyasha on the roof. **"What are you doing here!?"** She asked. Inuyasha shrugged. **"I was bored there was nothing to do but sit and watch your mother go crazy because I was a dog." **He got off the ledge and walked over to her. **"Kagome why did you kiss me this morning?"** It had been bugging him all day, Kagome blushed.** "I DIDN'T!"** She yelled throwing her arms into the air. Inuyasha snorted. **"Feh, fine."** He answered. Kagome dropped her arms Turned and looked at Inuyasha. **"Inuyasha."** She whispered. Inuyasha turned his eyes full of some pain and love, she had never seen him look like that.** "I…I..Inuyasha?"** She blushed a bit.

Hojo found his way up to the roof looking at the two he smiled. **"Kagome lunch started, you never came back to class so I grabbed your things from your friend."** He said walking over to her and handing her all her things. Kagome smiled and toke them. **"Thank you Hojo"**

Inuyasha turned back around and sighed. Kagome looked over at him. **"Inuyasha?"** She wasn't sure but something seemed wrong. Hojo sighed and pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha. **"Kagome do you really like this guy?"** He whispered so Inuyasha couldn't hear him or so he thought he didn't hear him. Kagome sighed. **"Yes why?"** She was so not in the mood for this. **"I though you liked me… Well seeming that, well you said you would go on a date with me tonight."** He answered. Kagome gasped she totally forgot. Inuyasha snorted and jumped from the roof. Kagome looked over at him and almost fell over when she saw him jump from building to building.

**"Ummm, Kagome."** Hojo stared as well. Kagome stared to run down the stares. **"Sorry Talk you later!"** She called back to him as she ran down the stairs throw the school and out the door all the way to crossing the street. A small car hit the breaks but wasn't in time, Kagome stopped and looked at the car gasping her books dropped and she hit the ground hard after tumbling over the car and everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter eleven: I am glad...**_

Kagome's mother answered the phone. **"Hello?"** She looked in at Sota and Inuyasha. **"Miss Higurashi?"** The voice asked. **"Yes."** Her mother put the phone on her should and held it with her shoulder.** "There has been a problem with your daughter; she was hit by a car it seems in a rush to get home."** The Voice explained. Kagome's mother dropped the phone in shoke. But quickly picked it back up. **"Is she ok, where is she!?" **Her mother exclaimed in a fuss, worried. **"We are not sure now, she is still being examined, she is in the local hospital, we need you to come down and get the bills and papers felled out."** The voice answered.** "I'll be right there!"** She hung up the phone and walked into the living room turning off the TV. **"Come on boy's Kagome is in the hospital!"** She yelled. Inuyasha looked up at her and his heart dropped.** "But I just went and saw her." **He refused to think she was hurt. **"Well she is in the hospital she got hit by a car."** She pulled Sota from the floor and they all left.

When they got there Inuyasha rushed in before any one else got out of the car. He stopped at the desk and had to wait on her mother. When she got there she stood at the desk.** "I need to see Kagome Higurashi." **She said waiting for the nurse to find her name. **"42d, take the elevator to floor three then in front of you."** Her Mother, Inuyasha, and Sota entered the elevator and Inuyasha pushed the button as fast as he could thinking it would go faster. Finally they reached the floor and they ran over to the room and entered the door. Kagome's mother told Sota to wait out side until they found out how bad she was.

Kagome coughed a bit but looked over at them when they entered. She smiled when she looked at Inuyasha huffing a bit. **"Kagome are you ok!?"** Her mother asked walking over to the bed. Inuyasha stood still a bit his heart starting to beat once more and a feeling of relief came over him. Kagome smiled and nodded to her mother. **"Yes, I am ok…"** She muttered her voice a little horse. The doctor came in with papers and a clip bored.

**"Kagome is fine, just a fright a few scratched and a broken rib or two, she well need to be in the house and stay in bed at all time's for them to heal right."** He said walking over and handing the papers to her mother.** "She well be fine." **He smiled and left. Kagome's mother fallowed.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.** "I…I..Inuyasha, i'm sorry…"** She muttered her voice still a little shaken and her heart still beating a bit fast. Inuyasha walked over to her and toke her hand. **"Feh, you'll be fine don't get all sappy."** He growled even though he was happy to see her ok. Kagome glared at him.** "Fine, so glad you don't care."** She yelled pulling her hand from his hurting her ribs she moaned in pain and closed her eyes holding in the tears. Inuyasha bent down and looked at her lying down. **"Are you ok?"** He asked. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him nodding. **"Fine."** She answered. Still a little upset. Her mother walked back in and looked down at her daughter and smiled. **"They want to keep you over night, for two days then you can go home, Only one person can stay the night and I have to watch Sota and your grandfather." **She looked at Inuyasha. **"Would you stay here for me, please that way I know she is taken good care of." **She asked. Inuyasha nodded not saying a word. Kagome sighed.** "Great over night."**

That night Inuyasha sat in a chair next to the bed. Kagome started to breath hard trying to breathe but it hurt she woke her self many times that night and every time she woke Inuyasha was standing over the bed checking on her. **"Inuyasha."** She looked over at him in the chair. Inuyasha was asleep, and Kagome didn't want to wake him.** "I'm glad you stayed, that day I came for you, you could have left but im glad you stayed."** She smiled and closed her eyes as Inuyasha opened his.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: It was my failt.**_

Kagome looked up at her mother waiting in the chair for her to wake up. **"Where did Inuyasha go?"** She asked as her mother looked over at her. **"He went to get something to eat, he was up all night, but he won't go home."** Her mother answered. Kagome smiled. **"How are you this morning dear?"** Her mother asked getting out of her chair and standing up next to her.** "Good…"** **"Dear I would like to ask you something."** Her mother tap her foot. **"What is it mom?"** Kagome asked. **"What where you doing out in road in the middle of school?"** She seemed a little upset. Inuyasha carried his bowl of Roman to the door when he heard them talking the stopped to listen to them. **"Inuyasha came to school, we where talking on the roof and Hojo came, Inuyasha left I followed I don't know why but I did, then the car came at me."** She sighed clinching her hand. Inuyasha sighed and pushed the door open and walked into the room. **"Kagome you're awake."** He smiled starting to put the food in his mouth.

That night Inuyasha sat by her bed waiting for her to go to sleep. **"Kagome, I'm so sorry.. its all my fault I shouldn't have ran off like that…"** He growled at his kindness but he wanted to tell her asleep. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. **"Its not your fault I should have been watching."** She sighed. Inuyasha looked up at her blushing a bit thinking she had been asleep.** "Kagome….. I didn't tell you why I become human… I didn't tell you everything about the spell."** Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head and grabbed his hand. **"Latter."** She muttered closing her eyes once again.

Kagome was now home and in her own bed her friends and Hojo meet her at her house door and they all welcomed her home and talked to her a bit but Hojo had been quite very quite and she didn't think to mind. She sighed and smiled she was home alone now just her and her family she laid in bed alone with her eyes closed her mind wondering around the memories her and Inuyasha shared. She smiled and watched the moments replay in her mind. Inuyasha showed them away when he entered the room.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. **"Inuyasha?"** She asked not knowing why he was there.** "Kagome, how are you felling?"** He asked. Kagome smiled. **"Good my ribs are really healing well."** She sat up to talk to him Inuyasha smiled and sighed. **"Would it be ok, for me to sleep in your room tonight?" **He asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. **"I don't mind."** He smiled back and shut the door it was already 12 at night already he walked over to the wall and sat down. Kagome was in pain and she wanted someone to be with her, she blushed as the thought came to her mind but why not it wasn't like they never had before.** "Inuyasha would you like to sleep here with me?"** She asked holding the covers up as much as she could.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up walking over and climbing into the bed with her helping her to lie back down and wrapped his arms around her as she curled into his chest. Kagome smiled she always felt safe with him and she liked it that way.

The next morning Kagome's mother tapped her foot in the door way. Kagome yawned and stretched looking up at him smiling not even noticing her mother and nuzzled back into his chest closing her eyes. **"Hmmmm, Kagome."** Her mother smiled. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her. **"Oh umm Mother."** She blushed. **"I put him in Sota's room for a reason."** She sternly said smiling in her mind. Kagome sighed and looked up at Inuyasha tapping his nose to try and wake him. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her. **"Kagome?"** He looked over at her mother and jumped from the bed. Kagome laughed holding her ribs from the pain.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter thirteen: Am I in love with my dog?**_

Weeks later Kagome was healed and it was summer now and Kagome was out of school. She was happy to be able to be lazy around the house, and now she could pay more head to what Inuyasha was doing, and keep him from trouble. She sighed and left her room Inuyasha was in the hall way playing with the cat, she shook her head and walked down to the kitchen.** "Momma I am going to go out."** She yelled to her mom. Inuyasha let the cat go and toke off after her.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the street to walk to the store Inuyasha watched for cars worried about her getting hit again. When they entered the store Inuyasha looked around the large store the foods Inuyasha smiled but Kagome didn't go much of anywhere she seemed dazed.** "Kagome are you ok?"** Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't say anything she was in thought about something. Inuyasha blinked and waved his hand in front of her face witch made her come too.** "Huh what?"** She asked looking at him.

**"What's wrong Kagome?"** He asked.  
** "Nothing just thinking?"** She answered.  
** "So why did you come out here to think why not do it in your room?"**  
** "Because walking helps me think…. "**

Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome started to leave going to walk home. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and sighed. **"Inuyasha, why did you turn Human?"** She asked. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. **"Ummm, I don't know.."** Well he did but he wasn't sure he wanted her to know, the night in the hospital he wanted to tell her but not now. Kagome looked at him. **"Then who do you love, do you turn human and have to fall in love, and how long do you have until you turn back into a dog?"**

Inuyasha sighed. **"I have two months. Why?"** He asked. Kagome sighed and shook her head. **"No reason."** She could feel her tears trying to flow from her eyes, but she keep them back, Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to turn back into a dog, she liked him just like that, she sighed and looked over at him watching what was in front of them. Inuyasha was so kind when he wanted to be, and he could love he didn't deserve to die as a dog, but as a human, why couldn't anyone learn to love him. She blushed and stopped and watched him keep on walking.

Did she fall in love with her own dog, was he the one she wanted and not Hojo, she left Hojo that day to go to Inuyasha, and that funny dream she had. But could she really fall in love the little time she knew him. He turned and looked at her, she smiled at his eyes and the way his bangs fell over them, she was in love but she couldn't let him know, she had to keep it to her self, it was already funny but if she told him did he love her back?

**"Kagome, what's with you!?"** He walked back to her, Kagome shook her head from her daze and smiled up at him. **"Nothing, I'm fine, lets get home.**" She sighed starting to walk.

That night Inuyasha sleep in her room again, but didn't sleep in her bed. Even though her mother told him not to he had every night from when she got hit, she had fell asleep quickly that night but she cracked her eyes open a bit when she was awakened by Inuyasha looking at her but to tired to think it was nothing more then a dream.

Inuyasha brushed her hair back and smiled at her.** "Kagome, I wish I could tell you."** He sighed. **"How I felt about you."** He laid his head down on the bed and Kagome could see a flash of his dog form but nothing more but a flash and closed her eyes the rest of the way from being tired.


	14. Chapter 14

**_ Chapter Fourteen: KAGOME!?_**

Kagome woke the next morning, sighing and blinking looking around. She didn't see Inuyasha she pulled the covers off and looked around the room, then looked in the hall, Sota's room, the living room, the kitchen, she blinked.** "Mom where's Inuyasha?"** She called up to her mother. **"I haven't seen him dear."** She called back. Kagome walked out into the yard and still didn't find him. Her mother came out and looked at her. **"What's the matter dear?"** She asked. Kagome franticly looked for him. **"I can't find Inuyasha!?"** She announced. **"Maybe you should try the town." **Her Mother answered. Kagome tock off down the street her mother called to her but she couldn't hear her.

Hours later Kagome started walking back home, she sighed and looked down to the ground, noticing her legs where showing she blinked and shrugged. She jumped at the soft sound of her name being called she spun around finding Hojo running after her. Kagome sighed. **"Hi Hojo."** She sighed. Hojo blinked.** "Kagome, do you have shorts under that shirt?"** He asked. Kagome blushed, that was right she ran out the door and didn't dress.

**"I ummm, errrr well yea." **She blushed but she couldn't say she didn't. have anything on. Hojo smiled and poked at the air. **"Did you and Inuyasha have a fight?"** He said with a serous tone but a bright smile on his face. Kagome blinked.** "Have you seen him!?"** She asked. **"Yes but he told me not to tell you where he was going."** Kagome blinked and grabbed his shirt. **"Hojo please tell me!" **She frantically yelled. **"He went to the train station." **He answered drooping some of his stuff. Kagome toke off again. Hojo's bright smile faded, _'Do I have no chance with Kagome dose she really love Inuyasha?'_

Kagome came to the train station and looked around gasping for air, she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha taking a deep breath and starting to bored the train she called out his name as she pushed her way through the crowed looking at him turn she lost all control of her body toke over and she ran to him like there was no on in her way.

She jumped into his arms her arms wrapped around his neck baring her face into his shoulder crying out her tears and gasping for air at the same time. Inuyasha dropped the bag he had full of roman and wrapped his arms around her waist his face lowering to look down at her.** "K...k...Kagome?"** He asked. Kagome couldn't breath much less talk, she almost felt like she was going to pass out, but it wasn't just a feeling her knees buckled and she lost her self she looked up to Inuyasha her eyes pleating for him to stay with her.

**"I...I...Inuyasha, I..I...I..." **She feel her body now limb in his arms and her eyes closed as she past out in his arms, Inuyasha held her tight and picked her up bridal style leaving the roman and walked her home. Her mother meet them at the door. **"Inuyasha what happened!?"** Her mother yelled. Inuyasha blinked.** "I don't know, she just passed out."** His voice horse and his breath shallow, his heart had a sharp pain and he held back his tears. **"Lets get her up starts to her bed."** Her mother opened the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen: Why did you leave?_**

Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha waiting next to the bed for her to wake.** "Inuyasha, what happened?"** She asked. Inuyasha looked down at her a stubborn look on his face.** "Feh you over heated your self idiot."** He growled. Kagome sat up and put her hand on her head. **"Watch it idiot you'll hurt yourself!"** He yelled putting a hand on her shoulder. Kagome pulled away and looked at him.** "Stop calling me and idiot I can't help I was worried about you!"** She could hear the quiver in her voice and she felt the tears flow down her check as the side pain hit her like a thousand knifes hitting her at once. **"Kagome, don't cry i'll stop really!"** He said waving his hands in front of her. She cried out in pain and grabbed her side falling back to the pillow.

Her mother came in and sat down besides her pulling out a cold rage putting it on her face dabbing it a bit.** "The doctor is coming over."** Her mother whispered. Kagome held in her pain closing her eyes tight the tears flowing hard. Inuyasha growled and looked at her mother. **"When well he get here!?"** He growled. **"I really don't know."** She was almost in tears her self but she had to be strong for her baby.

The doctor came into the room Sota followed stopping at the door way he was crying as well. The doctor came over to Kagome and bent down pouching on her ribs a bit making Kagome scream out, the rib had not healed all the way, she wasn't suppose to be running, or walking to far and she had been running for hours. The doctor shook his head but noted that only a rib would not make her hurt so bad.

He looked at her trying to cruel up and pushed a bit lower, Kagome cried out making Inuyasha growl lowed and stepping closer to him. The doctor gasped.** "Her appendix is busting we need to take it out." **He went to pick her up when Inuyasha grabbed his hand. **"I'll load her into the car and go with her."** He growled. The doctor nodded as he stepped aside, normally he wouldn't allow it but he wasn't about to get into a fight with him.

They arrived at the hospital, Inuyasha went with her and her mother got everyone dressed and ready to meet them up there. She was taken where Inuyasha could not go he stood in the waiting room walking back and forth growling deep. Her mother came in and Grandpa and Sota sat down, but her mother walked over to Inuyasha.

**"It'll all be fine, I am sure." **She smiled. Inuyasha nodded, everything had happened so fast, he didn't know what to think, he still hadn't talked to Kagome but that few moments, and he wondered if she was crying from the pain or because he she was worried about him when she came after him.

Hours later Inuyasha still walked back and forth his legs so sore and he was so nerved her almost dropped to his knees and passed out him self from worried. Finally the doctor entered. Inuyasha looked at him.** "Kagome is fine, lucky we got to her when we did or she would have died, but she well be fine."** He smiled. Kagome's mother nodded and sighed of relief, Inuyasha almost feel to his knees but nodded as well. **"You are Inuyasha right?"** The doctor asked pointing to him. Inuyasha nodded.** "She must like you a lot she talked a lot about you while she was sleeping."** He kind of giggled. Inuyasha blushed and looked up to the doctor. **"Can we see her?" **He asked.** "Only one at a time, room 120c."** He left the room.

Kagome's mother went first then Inuyasha got to see her, he walked into the room and looked down at her she was asleep, she had to be tired he sighed and started to leave when he heard the faint sound of her voice. **"Inuyasha, don't leave." **She muttered it was even hard for him to hear. He turned and walked over to the bed sitting down beside her.** "Kagome, im sorry I left, I just didn't want to get you hurt again, like this..." **He sighed. Kagome raised her hand to his face and crested his face with her fingers, her soft skin cold and white but her tan color was coming back as she stared up into his eyes.

Inuyasha blinked and looked down at her. She smiled with what little strength she had and worded out a few words he couldn't hear and almost thought he didn't see. **"I love you." **and her eyes closed as she passed out her hand dropping down on to the bed. A signal tear found its way down Inuyasha's check.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen: Do you love me?**_

Kagome was brought home a few days after she was brought to the hospital, Inuyasha though it would be best to wait for her to gain her strength to ask her about what he saw,

Kagome now was fine and ready for anything he had to ask. He jumped from roof to roof deciding it was best with out his cap on, he was headed for the school, it was the last day of school and school was about out but he wanted to meet her and get his cap and walk her home.

He stopped on the roof of the school just as the school bell blew and he smiled as he waited for Kagome. He heard someone call for her and his eyes searched the crowed to find her just leaving the building and he started to go down to her when Hojo ran up behind her. Inuyasha stopped and waited watching.** "Kagome would you like to go out tonight?"** Hojo asked. Kagome turned and smiled to him. **"I better not, I am going to be with Inuyasha tonight and I don't think he would like me to blow him off."** She giggled. Hojo groaned and nodded walking to his bike.

Inuyasha smiled and ran up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling. **"Surprise." **He whispered in her ear. Kagome gasped and looked at him.** "Inuyasha you scared me!"** She giggled. They walked home holding hands, talking and laughing. When they got to Kagome's home they went to her room like they had for so long. When Kagome sat her bag down she sighed and looked over at him shutting the door something that had never happened before. **"Inuyasha?"** She asked. Inuyasha turned around to her.

**"Kagome, in the hospital before you passed out what was it you said?"** He asked in a stern tone. Kagome blushed and thought back to that night she knew what he was talking about she remembered she had hopped her forgot..** "I don't remember."** She laughed. Inuyasha's hopeful face turned a bit sad and he lowered his head.** "Yea I suppose you was out of it then huh?"** He answered. Kagome nodded and sighed.

That night she could hear Inuyasha groaning in his sleep. She woke from the sounds and sat up yawning looking at him. **"Inuyasha?"** She blinked. **"Kagome…… oh Kagome…"** He whispered. Kagome blushed and blinked at the sound of his voice. She gulped as a felling came over her body.** "Kagome…………" **He keep on. Kagome blushed even more as she watched him kiss the air.** "Inuyasha wake up!"** She yelled quietly to wake him but not the rest of the house. Inuyasha looked up at her and blinked a confused look on his face.

Kagome giggled and shook her head. **"You were talking in your sleep." **She smiled and padded the bed beside her. **"Come sleep with me."** She smiled. Inuyasha stood and left his corner climbing into bed with her as she scooted over to the wall. Kagome laid back down facing the wall. Inuyasha lay down besides her facing her. Kagome closed her eyes and jumped a bit when she felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her waist.

Kagome smiled and snuggled into her pillow and got as close to him as she could with out him noticing. Inuyasha brought his mouth to her ear a light breath blowing into her ear. Kagome shivered a bit but smiled and put her hands on his. **"Kagome…" **He whispered. **"Hmmm?"** She was tired and now he was there she could sleep.** "Do you love me?"** He asked. Kagome's eyes shoot open and she tried to turn to him but was refused at Inuyasha's grasp around her. Kagome blinked and blushed. **"What are you talking about?"** She asked.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen: Inuyasha!?**_

Kagome still was unable to turn. Inuyasha whispered in her ear once again. "Do you love me Kagome?" He asked. Kagome was unable to answer did she really love Inuyasha or was it just feeling tugging at her heart. **"As a friend?"** She tried to dodge the question. But Inuyasha refused. **"Kagome, I know you know what I mean do you love me, please I have to know!"** He whispered. Kagome blushed and thought as to what to say. **"Well, I ummmm… Maybe.. I mean.. no… I don't know."** She stuttered unsure of her answer.

Kagome felt his arms leave her and a tear hit her face as he leaves the bed opening the door and closing it as he walked out. Kagome sat up and held her hand on her chest tears starting to build in her eyes. She jumped at the sound of him closing the front door. She sat there think of what she had done.** "Inuyasha."** She realized, that not only did she hurt his fillings she hurt as well, she did love Inuyasha.

Kagome jumped from the bed tripping over her covers and crawling to her door opening it and jumping to her feet running down stairs to the front door stumbling over the rug but not really falling, stopping looking around to see where he went but not finding him. Kagome toke off down the street finding the great tree but not trace of him she looked around. **"Inuyasha!!"** She called out to him but he wasn't there.

Kagome ran down the street looking around calling for him getting a lot of looks from passing people. **"Hey didn't that girl run down here half dressed a few days ago to?" **A lot asked each other but Kagome could care less. She checked all the places she thought he might be but no trace of him or were he may be. Kagome found her way back to the great tree where she stopped and looked up to the tree.

**"Inuyasha where are you?"** She brought her hand to her chest and let her tears fall down her check, the sweet melody of pain cried into the empty air and she wanted it to stop. The wind started to blow and her long shirt folded over its self as it followed the wind as did her hair, staring up at the tree she let her eyes wonder up to the star covered sky.

**"Kagome."** Inuyasha whispered walking up staring at her. Kagome jumped and turned her head to look at him. **"Inuyasha…."** Her eyes brightened and a smile covered her lips. She turned and ran to him falling into his chest and wrapping her arms around him crying hard. **"I love you Inuyasha, more then anything I love!"** She cried out. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her lowering his head to hers. Kagome raised her head and looked him in the eye. **"Inuyasha, tell me you love me let me hear it."** She ordered seeming as Inuyasha did the same to her that night. **"I love you Kagome."** He nodded

Kagome jumped at the light shining in throw the window and her mother tapping her foot in the door way. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha's sleeping face next to her his arms wrapped around her. She blinked, was It all a dream, or did she pass out again. Her mother shock her head. **"I don't know why I try."** She sighed walking out.

Kagome nuzzled Inuyasha in the neck to wake him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her with a confused look on his face. **"Inuyasha did I pass out?" **She asked. Inuyasha nodded. **"As soon as I go into the bed, and I had something to ask to."** He groaned. Kagome blinked and pulled her self from the bed. **"Best get some food I'm starved!" **She smiled leaving the room.

Inuyasha sat up yawned and stretched looking around the room blinking at Inuyasha and Kagome's clothes on the floor. Kagome came running back in shutting the door gasping looking on the floor at there clothes. **"Inuyasha what did you do!!??"** She yelled. Inuyasha blushed.** "I didn't do anything!"** He yelled back. Kagome grabbed her clothes and started to put them on blushing. "**What did we do!?"** She was so confused. Inuyasha blinked and shrugged. **"I don't know, I don't remember doing anything?"** He got up and grabbed his clothes putting them on.

Kagome turned around and blushed. Inuyasha blinked and walked over to her after his pants where on. **"Beside why did I have to do something?"** He asked. Kagome shook her hand. **"Let's just go eat." **She sighed walking out the door. Inuyasha put his shirt on and fallowed her.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen: How Do I Break The Spell**_

It had been three weeks from there little bed problem and Inuyasha had stayed in his little corner. But today they was going out to eat, just her and him, her mother gave her some money for a date, and she was determined to have a good time with him, dinner and a movie. Inuyasha sat at the chair in front of her looking at the menu and she was unable to see his eyes seeming as he had a cap on to hide his dog ears that Kagome would rather see.

**"What do you want?"** She asked. Inuyasha looked up at her a confused look on his face. Kagome sighed and smiled. **"Don't worry I'll take care of it."** She smiled. The waiter came up with a note pad and pen. **"Ok, I'll have this grilled chicken and he wants a grilled stack kind of bloody." **She smiled. The waiter nodded and toke their menu then left the table.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked over at the door growling a bit and sighed as he watched Hojo walk into the restaurant with a blond haired girl. Kagome looked over to the door and almost fell over. **"What is Hojo doing here!?"** She announced sighing. Inuyasha grumbled and turned away. Hojo looked at the two and smiled. Kagome recognized the girl; it was the girl he was going to date when she talked to Kunu about it. Kagome thought back about Inuyasha being a dog.

She had almost forgot everything was like she was really dating him. Hojo busted her thinking bobble when he waved and said hello. **"Hey Hojo what are you doing here?"** She asked. Hojo smiled and looked at his date. **"I'm on a date."** He answered. **"We know that shirt boy."** Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome kicked his leg. **"Hey what was that for!?"** He growled. Kagome smiled and looked back to the two. **"Would you like to sit with us?"** She asked. Hojo nodded and Kagome got up pushing Inuyasha over to let Hojo and his girl sit together.

After eating Hojo decided to go see the movie with them, Kagome didn't want him to come but it would have been rude to say no and beside she was with Inuyasha that was all that mattered. They sat waiting for the lights to dime and the movie to start. When Kagome had to go to the bathroom and Hojo toke her out leaving Inuyasha with the girl so Hojo could get some popcorn.

Kagome walked out of the girls room and started to walk back to the movie when a group of three boys pinned her to the wall. **"Hey pretty girl looking for a date?"** They asked. Kagome blinked and tried to push away. **"No, my date is waiting for me."** She announced. But the boy's had her pinned and she couldn't move. One grabbed her arms and pushed her tight on the wall kissing on her lips the other two laughing.

Kagome Bit his lip and tried to kick him but she was stopped by the other boy. One slapped her as the other kissed her neck on the other side. **"INUYASHA!"** She screamed trying to pull away. The ticket taker and a few of the other men came up but when the boys pulled out there knifes they kind of backed away. Kagome tried to get away but she couldn't do anything. She was relived at the sight of Inuyasha coming out the door to look for her. **"Inuya"** She was cut short by the man kissing her again witch resulted in another bit on the lower lip. Inuyasha heard her though and growled walking over.

**"You might as well get away you freak we are having our fun."** He laughed. The man at the counter called security and waited. But Inuyasha wasn't about to let them do anything to her. Inuyasha grabbed the man and throw him along with the others around a bit a few punches and Kagome was free. She jumped into his arms and he picked her up bridal style walking her from the mall.

Kagome looked up at him. **"Inuyasha, I can walk you know."** She blinked. Inuyasha shook his head and held her tighter until they made it home. Kagome talked to her mom about what happened and they concluded they was arrested and she would be fine, even if they did come after her they would be scared of Inuyasha. Kagome walked up to her room and looked at Inuyasha sitting in the corner. **"Want to sleep in my bed tonight; I'm sure nothing well happen." **She smiled. Inuyasha nodded getting up and waited for her to get in. Kagome toke her pants off seeming as it really wouldn't matter much and crawled into the bed.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her she curled into his arms as much as she could and yawned. Inuyasha nipped on her ear like he did when he was a dog. And Kagome thought back on how long she knew him. **"Inuyasha how long do you have until you turn into a dog again?" **She asked remembering what he had told her. Inuyasha sighed. **"Not to much longer why?"** He asked. She smiled. **"Because I like you better as a half-demon, instead of a dog…"** She sighed. Inuyasha snuggled his nose into her neck and closed his eyes. Kagome closed her eyes. _'I love you Inuyasha, but how do I break the spell, do you love me as well, what can I do to help you Inuyasha.'_ She though before she fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen: I love your half-demon form.**_

Kagome turned to the window in her room she was sitting over her diary and she was ready to leave when the sound of Inuyasha caught her attrition. Kagome stood up and walked to her open window and looked down to Inuyasha talking to Hojo. **"So you still love Kagome?"** Hojo asked. Inuyasha blushed lower his head. **"Well, its a bit complicated." **He muttered. Kagome almost didn't hear him.** "Well last time I asked you was."** Hojo blinked. Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome sighed and slammed her window shut and started to walk down stares.

Inuyasha looked up at Hojo. **"You know what, I do love her..."** He smiled blushing a bit. Hojo gave a confused look at how Inuyasha seemed to brighten up after saying it. Kagome walked out the door her hair falling over her face to hide how red it was. Hojo turned and smiled Inuyasha almost pushed him out of the way trying to walk over to Kagome. He smiled and grabbed her arm gently but frowned when Kagome didn't turn didn't stop and pulled away from him.

Inuyasha growled and grabbed her again turning her to him.** "Kagome what's th..."** His voice trailed away at the tears falling from her eyes, Kagome looked up into his eyes. **"We well never work well we?" **She asked not knowing what she had said, she wasn't there, her heart hurt her head was spinning, and she knew her and Inuyasha would never make it, the spell that she didn't know how to break would pull them apart. Inuyasha's eyes dulled and lost all life, he dropped his hand and started blankly at her.

Hojo smiled and rubbed the back of his head. **"Well I am going to go, I just came to give you that rob and Inuyasha has it so.."** He got back on his bike and started to leave when Kagome stopped him. **"I'll come with you."** She sighed and jumped on the back of his bike. Hojo nodded and started pedaling. Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sat silent in the restaurant holding her arm and looking out the window waiting for Hojo to return. She thought back to the moment, she almost started to cry again. She loved Inuyasha, she knew she was but he was her dog, he was so old, the spell would turn him into a dog again, as soon as he is refused from the one he loved, and there she was sure he didn't love her, beside they could never be together pulled apart from everything they knew.

Hojo sat down and smiled at her. Kagome turned and looked at him smiling as well. **"Hojo, do you think im being... mean?"** She asked a little upset as to what she did. Hojo shook his head.** "No not at all."** He sighed. Kagome looked down at the table. **"Inuyasha could never love me..." **She sighed talking to her self really. Hojo laughed a bit.** "He said he loved you just before we left."** He answered.

Kagome jumped and looked up at him. **"He what?"** She asked. Hojo shrugged. **"Said he loved you, just before you came out, you didn't hear?"** He knew she didn't but he didn't want to seem like he wanted them to break up even though he did. Kagome pushed her self from the seat waved to him and ran out the door down the street._ 'Please Inuyasha stay at the house; let me fix what I have done.'_ She cried.

15 mins later Kagome reached the house she had ran all the way and was so tired she ran inside kicked her shoe off seeming as one had already fell off and she didn't bother to pick it up and ran up to the room bursting in she found Inuyasha sitting down on the bed he didn't look up at her he didn't move.

Trying to catch her breath she fell to her knees in front of him and looked up at him but his eyes she couldn't see his head was low and his bangs covered his face. Kagome breathed in a few times and tried to speak. **"Inuyasha please forgive me, I was... upset and I didn't think."** She gasped in and looked up at him to wait an answer.

Inuyasha looked up at her his eyes a bit red and a few flashes of his dog form came his hair was getting shorter at ever flash, and he started into her eyes. Kagome blinked and grabbed his hand. **"Inuyasha, you can't leave me!" **She cried out. Inuyasha put one hand on her face. **"I'll still be here... Kagome... I really..."** He tried to bring the words to his mouth a few more flashes. Kagome shook her head and stood up stepping back.

**"But..." **The tears fell from her eyes. Her heart was breaking she knew this would happen and the pain was almost unbearable. **"Kagome, I love you."** He muttered closing his eyes. Kagome shook her head.** "Inuyasha, don't leave me, don't turn back into a dog!"** She cried. Inuyasha flashed a bit more and stood up grabbing her hands.

**"Kagome tell me before I don't know what your saying anymore, tell me you love me!" **He ordered so upset he didn't want to turn into a dog, he wanted to be with her. Kagome looked at him trying to catch her breath from crying and running so far. Inuyasha didn't flash anymore he lowered and his dog form sat at her feet whining his head low, he jumped onto the bed and laid down.

Kagome dropped to her knees and cried looking up at him. **"I love you as a half-demon... Inuyasha."** She muttered starting to hug herself crying her hair falling around her face and she could no long breath she could no longer see everything went black. **"I love you Inuyasha." **She muttered before falling to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty: Doggy Boy**_

Kagome woke the next morning in her bed her mother standing over her, Kagome blinked a few times and thought on what had happen. After remembering her miss understanding she jumped up and looked at her mother. **"Where is Inuyasha!?"** She asked. Her mother sighed and looked at the end of the bed where Inuyasha lay asleep. Kagome looked over his dog form tears coming to her eyes. She hade almost forgot what he had looked like as a dog, and she wished it would have stayed that way.

Her mother sighed and looked back to Kagome. **"You pushed your self to much yesterday Kagome."** Her mother sadly told her. Kagome's eyes got heavy as the tears flowed down her check. **"Kagome?"** Her mother asked. Kagome shock her head and brought her hands to her face crying into them. **"I love him, why didn't the spell break, I love Inuyasha!"** She cried. Her mother sighed and pulled Kagome over to her.

Inuyasha woke and turned looking at her but he didn't walk to her, he just laid there his tail wagging a bit. Kagome looked at him her eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha wined a bit and jumped off the bed and left the room. Kagome closed her eyes her mother wrapping her arms around her. **"Oh I am so sorry Kagome.."** She sighed brushing her hair with her fingers.

A few hours Kagome came from her room went to find Inuyasha in the living room asleep on the couch; Kagome sighed and kneeled down beside the couch petting him. Kagome's mother keep Sota in the kitchen with her grandfather was out by the old well. Kagome sighed and laid her head on beside his.

**"Oh Inuyasha, I didn't want this to happen…. I saw us in a house of our own a little girl or boy…. Not you as my pet.."** She tried not to start crying again. Inuyasha looked at her and licked her check his tail wagging. Kagome sighed. **"Can you understand me Inuyasha; are you just a dog now?"** She asked looking into his still human like eyes. Inuyasha whined and turned away from her. **"Inuyasha, I don't understand what your trying to say.."** She blinked and patted his head. Inuyasha growled and nipped her gently.

Kagome stood up and held her hand out looking at it, her eyes widen in pain, not that the bite hurt but what he was trying to say. _'I have to move on, I cant marry or have kids with a dog I have to let go of my love for him..'_ Kagome shook her head and steeped back looking at him. **"Inuyasha….. I can't"** She cried. Inuyasha growled and looked up at her.

Kagome turned and ran to her room slamming the door. Kagome slid down the door shaking her head. **"I don't understand, I love him more then anything, why can't we be together!?"** She cried curled up next to the door. A few hours later Kagome stood back up and got her night clothes on she hade been in her room all day she didn't want to deal with anything. Kagome opened the door so Inuyasha could come in if he wanted and crawled into bed.

Inuyasha came in and jumped into bed with her just like he did before he was human. Kagome smiled and put her arm over him. Inuyasha growled and nipped her again. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. **"Fine hold a grudge."** She grumbled. Inuyasha growled and snorted. Kagome snorted back and glared at him. **"I can't help that I love you, you're the one being an ass about it…"** She rolled over and curled up into a ball. Inuyasha licked her ear and laid his head on her neck. **"Inuyasha, I loved you the day I meet you, even when you were a dog…."** She sighed and patted his muzzle. **"I just wish we had a chance to be together."** She closed her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Trying to Get over Love**_

It had been a week now and Kagome had been away from Inuyasha a lot she was normally out with her friends or out with Hojo. Inuyasha was left home lying in her bed waiting for her to come home like it was when he was a pet. Inuyasha was upset he loved Kagome but he felt like she didn't love him seeming as she was now so soon treating him like a pet, but he couldn't really talk to her as a dog.

Kagome walked with her head low Hojo walked close beside her his arm around her grinning. Kagome sighed and looked off to the side. _'Inuyasha wanted me to get over him, but everything I try isn't working… Everything I do I still think of him.' _She sighed and looked up at Hojo. **"I think I need to go home.." **She smiled. Hojo nodded.** "Ok I'll walk you home."**

They came up to the house, Inuyasha sat outside the door staring at them walk up. Kagome looked to the ground her arms folded in front of her.** "Hey you found your dog."** Hojo cheerfully commented. Kagome blinked and looked up at Inuyasha and ran over to him. **"What is it?" **She asked. Inuyasha growled at Hojo and Kagome then turned around walking back to the house. Hojo blinked. **"Not very friendly."** He added.

Kagome said good bye to Hojo and walked into the house. She walked right to her room she had barely ate all week and her body was weakening. Kagome sighed and lay down on her bed. Inuyasha pushed the door open and walked in jumping up on the edge of the bed. Kagome looked back at him..

**"When I see you… I feel like the human you is just going to image when you get into bed… But your always a bog, what can I do to break your spell Inuyasha."** She sighed she though of the dog as Kunu and not Inuyasha.. Kagome sighed and looked away to the window and rolled over on her back Inuyasha wiggled up to her laying his head on her chest Kagome petted him sighing looking into his eyes seeing his human self instead of his dog form.

**"I love you Inuyasha."** She smiled combing her fingers through his fur. Inuyasha whined and licked his lips. Kagome smiled and looked back up to the roof sighing and thinking of what she could do.

The next day Kagome went out with Hojo like she had been doing. **"Hojo, do you think it's normal to fall in love with someone writhen a month?" **She asked swirling the ice in her drink with her straw. Hojo shrugged and looked up at her. **"Why?" **He questioned. Kagome looked out the window and sighed when Inuyasha caught her eye. His human form she got up and ran out side leaving Hojo clueless. Kagome looked around and sighed when Inuyasha sat at her feet.

Hojo came out of the restaurant and put his hand on her shoulder. **"Kagome what is it?"** He asked. Kagome sighed and patted Inuyasha on the head turning to Hojo. **"Hojo I shouldn't be here."** She smiled. Hojo blinked. **"Why?"** He was so confused. Kagome patted Inuyasha on the head again and looked down at him. **"Because I'm in love with Inuyasha, not you I should be speeding time with him.."** She smiled down at him. Inuyasha wagged his tail.

Hojo sighed. **"I thought Inuyasha broke up with you?"** He asked. Kagome shock her head. **"Not exactly."** She looked up at him and smiled starting to walk in the direction of the house. Hojo was left with no answer and totally confused not sure as to what in the world happened.

Kagome and Inuyasha went into her room Kagome had a handful of popcorn chicken in her hand and a plate full in her other. **"If I can't have you as a person, then I can have you as a dog, to hell with the spell I can still love you as Inuyasha."** She smiled throwing a popcorn chicken into his mouth.

Kagome sighed after eating supper and put her night cloths on Inuyasha had left the room a bit before and she was trying to get ready before he came but even thought he had already seen her. She still felt like he was just a dog maybe because he couldn't talk, and she wanted Inuyasha to hold her so bad. She missed him so much and she couldn't help but want to be with him.

Kagome yawned and looked out the door to Inuyasha wagging his tail playing with the cat down the hall. **"Inuyasha come to bed."** She called. Inuyasha ran down the hall and into the room Kagome shut the door and got into bed smiling at Inuyasha who had taken most of the bed.** "I love you."** She imagined it was her Inuyasha, her hanyou Inuyasha.

Inuyasha licked her face and wagged his tail back and forth in the bed. Kagome nuzzled into his fur as much as she could, he still smelled like him, he didn't smell like dog, he smelt like him. She smiled. **"I really do love you, forever and always."** She muttered just before slipping into sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty-two: Blind Date**_

Kagome woke the next morning in the bed by herself. She yawned and stretched looking around the room but not seeing him. She pulled the covers off and got up walking out the door and down the hall. Sota was already up. She sighed and walked down the starts looking into the living room. Kagome sighed when she still didn't see Inuyasha. **"Mom where is Inuyasha?" **She asked. Her mother grinned and shock her head. **"Kagome, we have a lot of work to do with you, Inuyasha is out you well see him tonight."** Her mother smiled standing up and walking over to her.

**"Me and your grandfather toke a long shot but we set you up on a blind date tonight, we need to get your mind off all this stress." **Her mother pushed her back up the stares. Kagome drug her self not wanting to go out on a date. **"Mom, this wont help any.."** She sighed. Her mother smiled. **"It well I promise."** Her mother toke her up to the room and sat her down on the bed. **"Get dressed in something nice but we are going shopping for ONE dress!" **She smiled.

Kagome and her mother had been from store to store and she was ready to get a dress and go home she didn't care if it was ugly or pretty she didn't want to go on this dumb date and she didn't know why her mother was so happy that day. Kagome came from the dressing room in a stunning dress, her mother smiled and nodded. **"We are getting this dress."** She looked at the shop keeper that was drooling on the floor the way he was the whole time she was there. Kagome looked at the price tag. **"Are you sure what if I only wear it once?"** Kagome asked. Her mother smiled.** "Trust me when you see your self you won't only wear it once."** She answered.

Kagome stood by the counter as her mom bought the dress the store worker came up behind her. **"So would you like to go out some time?"** He asked. Kagome snorted and looked away.** "I am getting married."** She grumbled.** "I don't see a ring?"** He grinned. Kagome rolled her eyes. **"And I love him, so you might want to bark up someone else's dress, oh and before you try to sweep some other girl off her feet and into your bed you should take a breath mint, because with that breath your going to fall flat on your ass."** She growled flicking her hair in his face and walking out with her mom.

They got home right on time she was rushed to the room where she slipped into her dress and her and her mom started curling her hair. Kagome sat on the floor her mom smiling while curling her hair. **"Where is Inuyasha?"** Kagome asked.** "I think he is in Sota's room."** Her mother answered.** "Who am I dating with?**" Kagome was so ready to tear her dress off and scream**. "That is why they call it a blind date dear you won't know until you get there."** She giggled.

Hours later Kagome was put in front of a mirror she looked at her self up and down. A glimmering blue dress to her knees and her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail her hair in curled locks, two long wavy strands of hair on each side of her face. She was pretty and she looked great. But for some reason she just wasn't happy, she only want to look this way for Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and turned to her mother.** "Where is Inuyasha I want to say good bye."** She wondered where he had been all day. Her mother smiled and pushed her to the front door. **"Don't worry just go have a good time, your date will be waiting at the restaurant next to the store we bought the dress at."** She smiled shutting the door as Kagome nodded.

Kagome sighed she wasn't going to go, but where else would she go she didn't have any money. She walked to the restaurant and sighed looking around. What was she going to do she didn't know the guy she didn't know what to do. Kagome sighed and was just about to go home and tell them that he didn't show when she caught the sight of someone she knew.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-three: Oh, Inuyasha.  
**_

Kagome walked silent, her heart in pain. She sighed as she smoothed down her dress. She stopped at the front of where she was meeting her date. She rocked back and forth on the back of her heals a little. Then sighed._ 'I shouldn't be here, I should be with Inuyasha, I didn't even say good by to him like I should have.' _Kagome thought turned to start walking back to the house.

**"Will you not even give me a chance?" **The voice ran in her head. Kagome stopped, she knew that voice she smiled and turned looking at the man who stood in front of her.

Kagome ran over to the man that wore a tuxedo his silver hair pulled back into a slick pony tail, and two silver ears poked out of the hair like sore thumbs. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. **"Inuyasha!"** She smiled. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled breathing in her sent. **"But I don't understand what happened?"** Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled.** "You admitted you loved me to more then just yourself, you deigned another."** He licked her check. Kagome pulled away and smiled. **"I missed you so much."** She admitted. **"Well let's sit down."** Inuyasha helped her with her set.

The night was filled with laughter and they hardly ate anything they where to busy talking. Inuyasha walked Kagome back to the house that night.** "Mom I'm home!"** She called in but there was no one home. She shrugged her and Inuyasha went up to the bed room sitting on the bed. **"So you got upset about me and Hojo being together?"** She looked over at him.

Inuyasha came over and kissed Kagome on the lips his hands gently placed on her back and brought her down on the bed kissing her. Kagome moved with him a bit surprised but she was just happy to have him back. Rolling over on top of her he kissed her down her neck. Kagome tugged on his shirt freeing it from between them and pulling it off him.

Inuyasha sat up a bit letting Kagome pull her dress off and throw it to the floor and scooting up to lay her head on the pillows. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck his hand finding her bear flesh grinding his hand into her hip gently. Kagome moaned out as Inuyasha's lips explored her exposed flesh. Kagome moved her hands down his back.

Looking down at him her eyes seemed to shine like stares, Inuyasha looked up at her. **"I love you." **He worded out. Kagome smiled and nodded. **"I love you as well."** She lifted up at bit letting him unhooking her bra. Inuyasha throw her bra onto the floor his hand finding her breast and his mouth kissing around her nipple on her other breast. Kagome moaned out bringing her body up a bit as her head lowered into the pillow.

The next morning Kagome didn't even get dressed she was up early and she walked over to her robe wrapping her self in it and walking out of the room, she found Inuyasha down in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. Kagome smiled.** "Morning love."** She whispered walking over to the box of cereal next to his bowl and an empty one she figured he set waiting for her.

Kagome's mother appeared out of no where glaring at the two. **"And what did you two do last night?"** She sternly asked. Kagome and Inuyasha dropped there spoons looking over at her a bit scared looking. **"Momma, we didn't do anything…." **Kagome smiled a innocent smile even thought she wasn't very innocent. Inuyasha coughed.** "Kagome don't you lie to your mother!" **She walked into the kitchen stopped and tapped her foot a stern look on her face. Kagome gulped. "But Momm…." She stopped as a wide grin came over her mothers face. **"Momma you scared me I thought we were in trouble!"** She cried. Her mom laughed and made her a cup of coffee.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Twenty-Four: Possessed**_

Kagome waited at the house for Inuyasha to return. Her mother and Inuyasha went out shopping and her mother didn't want her to see what was picked out. Because again her mother set them up for another surprise, Kagome sighed and walked around the house trying to find anything to do to get her mind off it but the house was already spot less from the pig sty it was.

Kagome jumped at the knock on the door. **"They wouldn't knock?" **She question walking over to the door.** "Who is it!?"** She called. **"Hojo"** The voice called back. Kagome sighed and groaned opening the door. Kagome didn't even get to say anything before Hojo attacked her kissing her neck. Kagome blushed and tried to pull away but Hojo had a good grip on her**. "Hojo, please stop what are you doing!?"** She cried out. Hojo pushed her across the room till she hit a wall hard a pain shooting up her back.

Kagome groaned out in pain as he painfully kissed her neck and lips trying to get away from him Kagome bite his should but it seemed to have no affected. What was she going to do she couldn't get away from him. Hojo ripped her shirt from her skin leaving red rub marks well he forced it from her. Kagome cried out as his lips moved away from her neck down biting at the bra his hand painfully fumbling her other breast.

Kagome could feel the tears starting to flow down her check, what was happening why was he doing this. Kagome's eyes meet Hojo's just for a second his eyes dulled over and lifeless almost possessed. Kagome pushed away trying to free herself but all she did was make him hurt her even more.

Kagome struggled even more as Hojo tried to remove her bra. Kagome screamed trying to pull away. Her vision started to blur at what was happening all she could think of was trying to get away. Till suddenly Hojo was pulled from her and different arm warped around her claim and genital arms. Kagome still struggled unsure of what was going on. **"Kagome claim down everything is ok."** Her mother whispered trying to help her. Kagome blinked a few times and the vision of Inuyasha pounding on Hojo came into focused, her mother sitting next to her wrapping Kagome in her arms.

Kagome jumped up and ran between Hojo and Inuyasha, Inuyasha paused his hand stopping just before his fist hit her face. **"Inuyasha no, this is not Hojo don't hurt him."** She announced. Hojo had already made a get away running out the door. **"Why did you stop me!?" **Inuyasha growled. Kagome was startled she hade never seen this side of Inuyasha. **"He was possessed, he was not himself."** She gulped a bit scared of his eyes his stands almost like he was ready to pounce on her himself.

Inuyasha sensed this fear and let his hands fall his eyes turn to passion and love as he wrapped his arms around her almost crying. Kagome blinked shocked but soon she hide her self in his chest so upset and hurt the bruises on her body nub. **"Kagome this scared me, what would have happened if I wasn't in time." **He muttered his grip tighten around her. Kagome smiled and nuzzled as close as she could. **"But you where in time, please don't think of the bad, you saved me."** She was so close to crying she hade to think positive to hide her tears even thought tears stuck to her check already. Inuyasha pulled away to look her in the eye. **"I love you Kagome, I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't in time."** He murdered. Kagome nodded and smiled.

That night the two went to sleep early trying to get some sleep from the ordeal, they both decided to not go out this night but stay one and watch a movie. Kagome wrapped up in Inuyasha arms of course. Just as they were in the bed that night, Kagome rolled over that night not able to sleep she stared up at the clock. 2 am Kagome sighed and got out of the bed walking down to the kitchen when she heard a faint knock on the door.

Kagome gulped and walked over to it a flash of Hojo attacking her came to her mind. The knock came again. Kagome jumped at ever bang on the door as she slowly came closer. Again the knock came and a dark face appeared in the window beside the door, a wide smiled glimmering in throw the window and wild eyes looking Kagome in the eyes. The knock came to her ear again.

* * *

Sorry I missed a chapter. 


	25. Chapter 25

_**Twenty-five: What P.p….p….p… !?**_

Kagome stepped back scared to open the door. **"Come out, I know your there."** He smiled a wild grin. Kagome shook her head and stepped back again. **"Come out, Come out."** His wild smile seemed to look right to her soul. No more knocks just the creak of the door opening and the wild face entering the house. Kagome shook her head and got pinned when her foot fell threw the wood of the floor. Screaming Kagome tried to free her self.

The man walked closed his face dark his eyes shinning red and his crazy smile shining in the dark his body tall and dark. Kagome looked up at him and pulled on her foot unable to free herself she fell on her butt. **"No leave me alone!"** She cried. The man brought a knife to her sight. Kagome closed her eyes but when nothing happened she looked up to see Inuyasha standing there his blood splattered across her face and his eyes closed.

**"INUYASHA!"** Kagome yelled still trying to pull her foot free, finally it was free she pulled her foot from the broken wood and crawled over to Inuyasha her foot covered in blood from freeing it and blood splattered all over her face. **"Inuyasha wake up!"** She cried. Checking him his heart had stopped, she looked at the shadow lift up to stab her in the back.

**"INUYASHA!"** Kagome jumped up from a sweat covered bed, she was dripping with sweat and her head was pounding. Kagome breathed heavy looking over to Inuyasha but he wasn't there. Kagome throw her covers off and ran down to find Inuyasha staring out the window. **"Inuyasha?"** Her heart stopped. Inuyasha looked over at her blood dripping from his eyes. **"Inuyasha!?"** She stepped back. Inuyasha held out his bloody hand to her. Kagome started to run to him.

Once Again Kagome jumped from a bad dream looking around breathing hard. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, Kagome jumped away almost falling out of the bed when Inuyasha caught her. Kagome struggled a bit but when she knew it wasn't a dream she curled up into his arms. **"Its ok, it was only a dream."** Inuyasha muttered in her ear. Kagome toke in a deep breath and looked over at the clock, 2 am. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his arms.

**"It was so hirable!"** She cried. Inuyasha hugged her tightly. **"Just a dream."** He kissed her head. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the window she saw it the man the wild smile the red eyes and curly hair. Kagome closed her eyes and bared her face in Inuyasha chest.

Kagome decided to go to the doctor to see if there might be something wrong with her. She waited in the waiting room for her blood test results. Finally the doctor came in and told Kagome what was wrong. **"Well there seems that some how someone put a pill down you, how I am not sure and who only you can know. A lot of drug addict's use this pill, makes you see things. And seeming as you was pregnant, I'm afraid it could have killed your baby but your lucky the baby is still alive and healthy as far as we can tell, your only 2 months so you might not have hade any sighs yet., the pill should wear off in the next two days, I am surpised you didn't notice."** He sighed. Kagome's eyes widen. **"Pregnant!?"** Kagome blurted out. The doctor nodded. Kagome had morning sickness and a bit dizzy at times but she had never thought she was pregnant, she knew she was getting a bit bigger but she didn't even think about it. **"Congrats Ms. Kagome."** The doctor smiled handing her the bill and sending her out the door.

Kagome walked up to the house dazed, how was she going to tell Inuyasha, she blinked 2 months it was only 4 weeks since they had done anything. How could it be Inuyasha's, but Inuyasha was the only one she was with so who else could it have been. Kagome's widen and thought back on the morning she woke up and her and Inuyasha was nude, it was 2 months ago. She laughed. **"And he said nothing happened." **She shook her head and started to walk into the house totally forgetting about the pill.


	26. Chapter 26

_** Twenty-six: Can't Rape the willing**_

It had been two weeks since the doctor had told Kagome she was pregnant and she had yet talked to Inuyasha about it. Every time she started to say something her voice caught and he couldn't understand herself. She had not told anyone yet, only she and the doctor knew. Also Hojo didn't know anything about his attack on her. Kagome didn't know what to do, it was peaceful now and she had to tell Inuyasha some day, she was starting to show a bit more and she went to the doctor many times that week to make sure it was true and it was.

Kagome sat on the bed sighing looking at the floor when she heard Inuyasha and her mother talking outside. Kagome blinked and stood up walking over to the window. **"Inuyasha what do you think you would do if Kagome was pregnant?"** Her mother asked. Kagome gulped she knew her mother thought she was, she had asked her a few times about it. Inuyasha looked over at her and shrugged. **"Take care of her and the baby, why is she?"** He glanced up at the window just as Kagome moved so they couldn't see her.

Her mother sighed. **"I don't know, every time I ask she tells me no, maybe she'll tell you."** Her mother was worried about her, Kagome knew it she wanted to tell them she wanted to yell it to the whole world, but she didn't feel it was time, that and every time she tried to say something she couldn't speak. Inuyasha muttered something to her mother and then walked into the house. Kagome knew he had seen her and she sat back down on the bed waiting for him to enter the room.

Inuyasha opened the door and smiled at her, Kagome looked up at him and smiled back. **"So?" **He asked. Kagome gave him a confused look. **"So what?"** She smiled play hard to tell. **"Are you?"** He keep on. **"Am I what?" **Kagome grinned evilly. **"Pregnant"** Inuyasha had a serous look on his face unlike Kagome he wasn't playing. Kagome blinked and looked away to the other side of the room.** "Why do you ask?"** She muttered a bit upset that he was cross with her. **"Kagome, this isn't a game I need to know are you?"** He asked. Kagome sighed and opened her mouth to tell him, but nothing came she couldn't speak she couldn't nod something was stopping her. Unlike the other times this time a bad feeling swap over her. **"Kagome please tell me."** Inuyasha walked over to her and bent down grabbing her hand.

Kagome shook her head. What was this felling, was something wrong with the baby, she had to see the doctor she put her arms around her stomach and looked at Inuyasha in the eyes.** "I don't feel so good."** She pleaded she was wanting him to help her in some way. Inuyasha blinked. **"Kagome you haven't been feeling well for the last two weeks, please tell me what's wrong!"** He also pleaded wanting to help her, wanting to know what was wrong.

Kagome was picked up and toke to the hospital that night, Inuyasha toke her himself he struggled with her a bit but after a few kisses and whispers that she would be ok she allowed him to carry her there. The doctor called her in but it wasn't hers so when the question of the possibility of her being pregnant came to the lips of the female doctor Kagome nodded. **"I am." **She looked at Inuyasha his face a bit upset and sighing but also happy. The doctor toke her blood and left. Inuyasha growled a bit. **"Why did you lie?"** He asked.

Kagome looked up at him. **"I was scared something wouldn't let me tell you the truth."** Kagome sighed and lay back on the table. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the forehead. **"You should have known I wouldn't want you to keep it from me, Kagome I love you and I'm going to love this baby just the same."** Kagome looked up at him and smiled.** "Really?"** She asked. Inuyasha nodded and put his hand her stomach.

The doctor told them that the baby was fine and her not feeling well was very much suppose to happen in her condition and there was nothing to worry about. They went home and Kagome told the news to her family. **"Well then get out of my house and get your own!"** Her mother joked. Kagome laughed and turned to Inuyasha. **"This reminds me I have to punish you come to the bedroom."** She grinned. Inuyasha blinked and fallowed her.

**"Now, this baby is two months old. And the time we did it was only six weeks ago, that would mean that morning you told me nothing happened is when this baby was conserved. Now you must be punished for lying."** She grinned and turned crossing her arms. "**No sex until the baby is born."** Kagome sternly joked. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and cried.** "SO CRUEL!"** He yelled. Kagome didn't turn. Inuyasha smiled and jumped up grabbing her and gently putting her on the bed. **"What if I rape you then what?"** He joked. Kagome laughed and smiled up at him. **"Can't rape the willing!"** She winked giggling.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Twenty-Seven: Who is Kikyou?**_

It had been a few month and Kagome was showing a lot, she was about 5 month's pregnant and she was staying in the house more and more, if anything was needed Inuyasha went and got it for her, Kagome had seen the female doctor a lot this month and found it odd that Ms. Kikyou looked so much like her. She was going to see her this afternoon, but she had told Kagome that Inuyasha should stay home.

Kagome walked into the office and looked at the doctor. Ms. Kikyou was smiling and pointing to the picture of the baby. **"Ms. Kagome, I have good news and bad news for you." **She sighed. Kagome blinked and looked at the picture trying to see if there was something wrong with the baby. **"Ms. Kagome, do you like dogs?"** She asked. Kagome blinked and looked up at her a cold sweat coming to her skin. **"Yes, why?**" Kagome asked. **"Because I read on the news they killed a lady because she raped her dog."** Ms. Kikyou seemed to be hinting at something.

Kagome breathed in trying to stay calm.** "Oh really?"** Kagome was confused, did the spell make his kids dogs to, and the picture looked fine, what was she talking about.** "Anyway to the point."** Kikyou turned and looked at Kagome.** "Kagome you have twins, and as far as I can tell a male and female."** She smiled. Kagome blinked and wrapped her arms around her belly.

Ms. Kikyou smiled and turned pulling the pictures from the wall. Kagome looked up at her.** "Was that it?" **She asked. Kikyou nodded. Kagome blinked and stood up. **"SO I can go now?" **She asked. Kikyou nodded again. Kagome sighed and walked out of the room walking down the hall and to the door, she didn't have to walk far she walked there everyday instead of riding her bike, it was good for her to walk.

Walking home Kagome sighed and thought about Kikyou, she hade heard the name before every time she heard the name a wired shiver of jealousy came over her. Kagome thought hard but she couldn't place her, the face, the name, the voice. Kagome sighed and looked up to find Sota running at her. **"Sota what is it!?"** She asked meeting him. Sota painted and looked up at his sister. "**A bunch of gang guys attacked Inuyasha!"** Sota yelled. Kagome gasped and grabbed Sota's shoulders.** "Where is he!" **She asked.

Sota pointed in the direction of the house. Kagome grabbed his hand and started to run as fast as she could to the house, she couldn't run as much as she did before seeming as she was caring two little one's in her belly. They made it to the house and raced up stairs to her room where she found Inuyasha laying on the bed with a wet rag on his forehead. Her mother standing over him checking his badly grass covered cuts.

Kagome walked over getting down beside him and laying her head on his hand trying to catch her breath. Her mother looked at her. **"I just called Ms. Kikyou, I thought it would better for her to come seeming as you both know her." **She smiled. Kagome looked up at her mother as that jealous shiver came over her again and nodded. Her mother smiled and walked out of the room.

Kagome waited for the doctor to show up. Inuyasha squeezed his fists, Kagome looked up at him and genially brushed his bangs from his face. **"Kikyou." **He muttered. Kagome's eyes widen pulling her hand away. Kikyou now I know who she is, she was the girl Inuyasha first loved, the one that put the spell on him. Kagome stood up as Kikyou entered the room. Kikyou walked right over and checked him sighing. **"We have to clean his cuts."** She looked at Kagome who nodded.

After cleaning his cuts Inuyasha opened his eyes smiling up at Kagome. Kagome didn't look at him she keep a good and evil eye on Kikyou. **"Well im going to go." **Kikyou said going to walk out of the door. Kagome blinked and walked over standing in front of the door. **"I feel in love with a man, not a dog."** Kagome glared up at her. Kikyou stopped and looked at her with a funny look, then smiled and laughed


	28. Chapter 28

_**Twenty-Eight: Stole my life**_

Kagome blinked she was confused why laugh?** "Oh my, it toke you this long to figure it out huh, I was a bit scared to show myself so early when they switched me to your doctor, but after I meet the two of you didn't even know who I was I wasn't so worried, I thought Inuyasha would know me." **She looked at Inuyasha who was trying to get up off the bed. Kagome stared at Kikyou. **"Why, how are you not dead?"** She muttered. Kikyou turned back to Kagome.** "When you broke my little spell I was woken and brought back from the dead, its part of the spell I thought would never happen, but I can see why it did." **She smirked and turned to Inuyasha. **"Can't have me so you go for a look a like, poor puppy you are so hopeless."** She shock her head.

Kagome closed her eyes as she could feel the tears come to her eyes. **"Kikyou."** Inuyasha growled. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Kikyou. **"Why…" **Kagome couldn't say what she wanted. Kikyou smiled and turned back to Kagome.** "I became your doctor so I could watch those kids of yours, I have to admit I was a bit surprised when I found there were twins in your stomach, but of course Inuyasha was always good when it came to girls."** Kikyou looked over at Inuyasha. Kagome blinked and thought back on the day her and Inuyasha talked about Kikyou. He said he stole something from her, what was it that he stole?

Kagome throw her hand forward and swung it in front of her just barely missing Kikyou even though she wanted to hit her she didn't. **"What did he do so wrong!?"** She yelled. Kikyou turned to Kagome she glared at her. **"He stole my life, he killed me and with my dieing breath I cursed him!"** Kikyou growled. Inuyasha stopped and looked up at Kikyou his face blank with pain as his mind brought him back to that time.

**"Inuyasha?" **Kikyou blinked looking around as she called out for him.** "Inuyasha where are you?"** She sighed this was the place he told her to be right. Suddenly she heard his growl she turned to find him his eyes blood red and glaring at her with hungry eyes. Suddenly he attacked she felt the claws drive into her flesh and she fell to her knees.

**"Inuyasha why?"** She muttered. She felt him rip into her back and with her last dieing breath she gasped out.** "I curse you Inuyasha, to walk…… this world……until you find true love, and when you do I shall wake to tear you from it."** Her eyes closed as the beast transformed to a silky wight dog.

Inuyasha growled. **"Kikyou, that was not me I was not myself."** He grumbled. Kagome shock her head as the pain shoot throw her heart, Inuyasha had killed her, would her kill Kagome to, or worse there two kids. What would happen to her. Kikyou turned to Inuyasha. **"You mad this a big bother you know how hard it was for me to find you, and how long it toke me to learn this world."** Kikyou sighed and turned to Kagome.** "He never told you did her, next time I suppose you shall ask the question."** She muttered.

Kagome shock her head and pressed herself on the door tears trying to come from her eyes but she refused to cry. Inuyasha got up from the bed and walked over to her limping a bit. Kagome looked at him but she had no fear she wanted to be by his side. Inuyasha reached out for her.** "Kagome." **He muttered. Kagome shook her head and opened the door stumbling down the hall down the stairs and out the door her mother came into the hall from her room to see what was going on but all she could see is the flash of Inuyasha pushing himself after her, and Kikyou walking out of the house.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Twenty-Nine: I forgive you.**_

Kagome was no where to be found, Inuyasha had looked for hours everywhere he thought she would be but she wasn't there. As Inuyasha was walking back to the house he looked at the one place he had not checked yet, Inuyasha ran to the Giant Tree Kagome had shown him as a dog and he had not been since.

He breathed hard and forced himself from dropping to his knees, she wasn't there, where else could she be. Kikyou laugh came to Inuyasha's ears and he turned to see her walking up.** "Should have told her what happened."** She giggled. Inuyasha growled. **"Kikyou it wasn't like that, I wasn't myself please under stand."** He growled. Kikyou pulled up her bow and arrow already in place and pointed it at him. **"I can never understand why you took away my life!"** She cried out.

Inuyasha stood there growling staring at her. Kikyou pulled back the bow. **"KIKYOU!"** Kagome screamed running up.** "Stop he's not the one to fight!"** Kagome reached out to her, Kagome understood now and she wanted to help Kikyou. **"Please let your guard down."** Kagome pleaded. Kikyou shook her head and turned to Kagome letting her arrow fly. Kagome closed her eyes and screamed, but no arrow came. Kagome looked up Inuyasha stood there his knuckles cracked as he smirked, his eyes blood red two purple marks on his top checks. Kagome blinked, this was not Inuyasha, this was someone else, or something else.

Then Kagome knew this is what killed Kikyou, did that mean after done with Kikyou he would kill Kagome as well. After all he did save her why save her then kill her. Inuyasha bend down a bit in a attack standings ready to attack Kikyou. **"So I see, this was your state when killing me."** Kikyou painfully fell to her knees the gashes Inuyasha had inflected coming back her back starting to bleed once more.** "So you spoke the truth you was not yourself."** Kikyou put her hand on the ground. Kagome moved around Inuyasha and ran over to her.** "Kikyou let me help you."** Kagome bent over a bit to hold out her hand to her.

**"Why would you want to help me, after all I did to you, why help me?"** She asked confused. **"Because I want to help." **Kagome answered. Kikyou shook her head and smiled.** "I shall rest in peace; I have done what I came to do."** She looked up at Inuyasha. **"I understand what happened, and I forgive you, only if we could have spent our lives together."** Kikyou smiled falling down as her blood spilled around her. Kagome covered her mouth; turning to Inuyasha she noticed he was still not his self.

**"Inuyasha?"** She asked. He growled and looked at her cracking his knuckles again. Kagome softened her look and slowly walked to him reaching out to him. He snarled no long his eyes softened his marks disappeared. He was not going to kill another he loved; he tried to force himself to calm down but he couldn't turn fully on his own. Kagome noticed him struggle, she smiled and walked up to him wrapping her arms around him. **"Kikyou forgives you."** Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha blinked away his demon half and pulled away from Kagome in pain a soft whimper in his voice.** "But do you."** He muttered leaving her to walk into the house. Kagome walked after him.** "Inuyasha!" **She yelled. Again her mother walked from the kitchen as the two enter the house wonder what was wrong just to find Inuyasha walk by Kagome fallowing. She blinked. **"Kids."** She muttered shacking her head.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30: Hope and Ashten**_

Kagome burst into the room after Inuyasha. **"This isn't about me!"** She called. Inuyasha shook his head and turned. **"Don't you see, I could have killed you, her treating to kill you like that made me turn to my Demon side, the same thing happened earlier today when I got attacked with those boys, Kagome what if next time I kill you!"** He growled. Kagome throw her arm out. **"But you didn't!" **She argued. **"But I could!"** He wasn't giving in.

**"Inuyasha, please let Kikyou go."** She sighed. Inuyasha growled and turned grabbing her arms.** "This isn't about Kikyou this is about you and the baby's I don't want to hurt them or you, why can't you understand that!"** He Growled. Kagome glared up at him. **"Because I love you, I'll take the risk!" **She yelled trying to pull away.** "Kagome don't be so selfish, If I hurt you I don't know what I would do!"** He wouldn't let her go. Kagome glared selfish. How dare he call her selfish he was the one being selfish!

"Inuyasha why don't you think, what do you think these baby's are going to do with out a father, there not going to be Human Inuyasha, they are going to have demon in them, I can't teach them the things you can!" She confessed. Inuyasha stopped, she was right, but if he killed them there would be no one to teach. **"Kagome… I don't want to hurt you."** He whispered. Kagome smiled and walked up wrapping her arms around his neck. **"You wont, let our love tell you the answer Inuyasha." **She smiles kissing him. Inuyasha nodded and smiled.

It was four months and Kagome was now about ready to give birth, there new doctor was a sweet young woman with blond hair a blue eyes, she was rather hyper about having Kagome's baby's seeming as this was her first time on being able to do so. **"Inuyasha dinner's ready!"** Last month Inuyasha had got a good job and they now had a house with four bedrooms, it was very close to her mother, and Hojo and his wife Ayumi Her best friend lived next door.

Inuyasha came into the kitchen and grabbed his plate off the counter laying it on the table. Kagome smiled and put her food on her plate walking over to Inuyasha and sitting down at the table as well. **"How was your day love?"** She asked seeming as he had just tock a shower from working all day.

Inuyasha smiled. **"Good, yours?"** He asked. Kagome smiled.** "Ok, I missed you a lot today."** She winked. Inuyasha laughed. Kagome stopped and dropped her fork looking up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." She muttered. Inuyasha looked up at her.** "Baby what's wrong?"** He asked. **"My water just broke."** She blinked. Inuyasha dropped everything and came around the table picking her up and taking her out to the car.

Seven hours later Inuyasha was woke in the waiting room someone telling both his kids where born and the mother was doing fine. Inuyasha smiled and walked close behind the doctor to see his new kids and his wife. Kagome lay in the bed holding them both they where already cleaned and everything.

Inuyasha smiled and walked over taking the male from her arms. **"Wow he is cute."** He smiled. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Kagome looked down at the girl. She had Inuyasha's claws and fangs no ears her hair was black and she had the gold eyes. The little boy had the ears and the fangs no claws and he had the white hair with gold eyes. They named the little girl Hope. And the boy Ashten.

** The End**

* * *

And this it where I got the Idea of New Genration. 


End file.
